Black pieces
by NanACrOw
Summary: -Mi vida es una pintura negra-musité con la cabeza gacha. - ¿Porqué? - Inquirió Edward acorranlandome Contra La Pared y tomando mi mentón con su mano obligandome un encararlo. -Por que lo único que puedes hacer es violarme placenteramente. AU OOC
1. All the things he said

**¡Oe, Mi gente, mil y un años sin leerme con ustedes! Lo siento lo siento, se que soy una &5#"!, lo sé y lo entiendo, pero les juro que siempre tuve la intención de terminar esos fics pendientes, pero ahora que lo pienso, no fueron muy interesantes para mi. Solo '****Killer****Doll****', pero… ¿Saben que? He mejorado mucho como escritora, y pronto la empresa de mi madre financiará un libro que estoy escribiendo ¿No les parece genial? ¬¬ Pues a mi si**

**Ha ha ha ha **

**Weno, no las abandono, les traje un fics -que según mi concepto- es interesante :)**

**Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, basado en la vida real, le puede pasar a cualquiera cuando menos se lo espere.**

**Ah, y, pues, este fic lo tengo de modo con mis propios personajes y está publicado en Imperio Nipón, y también está en modo de personajes de ****Naruto**** –es un SasuSaku- y además de estar aquí como un Edward/Bella y nada mas estará publicado en ****Fanfiction****, así que si lo ven en otro lado me lo hacen saber ¿dale?**

**¡Sin más tapujos ni restricciones!**

**¡Aquí va!**

**Capitulo 1**

**All the things he said**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Relajé mis hombros y suspiré un par de veces, el día había sido muy ajetreado y más de una paciente había muerto por el improvisado atentado en la zona comercial de la ciudad. Tenía un cansancio absurdo y mis pies parecían querer explotarse de su continuo pálpito, las llagas en los tobillos y las infladas vejigas le daban un aspecto macilento.

Ya mi turno había terminado y la hora ya casi sobrepasaba las 2:30 A.m. Llegué a mi hogar y al cerrar la puerta me recargué en ella deslizándome hasta llegar al suelo, estaba tan cansada, que por si no fuera cómodo el suelo, dormiría ahí, pero no debía arriesgarme a pasar la peor noche de mi vida con un dolor de espalda al día siguiente, o mejor dicho, dentro de ocho horas.

Cerré los ojos con pesadez. A mi lado reposaba una mesita y encima de esta se encontraba mi tele-fax, el cual producía seguidos pititos, ese maldito y desagradable ruidito que me taladraba el cerebro. Alcé mi mano con pereza y pulsé aquel botoncito- _Usted tiene 9 mensajes de voz- _Respondió la contestadora, cada mensaje se reprodujo de manera pausada y calmosa, aunque la verdad era que, esos mensajes eran los que menos me importaban…

- ¡Hermana! ¿Por qué ya no me llamas? Eres una cabrona ingrata, ¡mal nacida frentona! Y ni siquiera osas en llamarme, ni sabes de mi vida ni nada- escuché un fingido lloriqueo después de lo dicho- Y pues te digo algo, pronto cumpliré (si es que aun te acuerdas), así que no lo olvides y tampoco el regalo. Llegas al bar de la calle Weednedds, allá estará todo el mundo, no te ates tanto al trabajo y no olvides que aun tienes algo llamado 'familia'- hizo énfasis en aquel vocablo- Te quiero, Obejita, bye- Culminó en inglés la última palabra. Ella era Alice Cullen y siempre había sido mi mejor amiga y también la reconocía como familia aunque no fuese de mi sangre. Al terminar la escuela ella entró a una academia de modelaje y yo entré a la Universidad a estudiar Medicina por la palanca familiar, ya que la mayoría de mis parientes estudiaron eso y ejercían negocios con las clínicas y hospitales, pero la verdad es que eso nunca llamó mi atención, mi sueño no se podía cumplir por el hecho de que no estaba dentro de los ideales ancestrales de mi familia. Pero después de todo no era tan malo, yo podía tomar mi sueño como uno de mis hobbies y catalogarlo de segunda mesa…

La contestadora prosiguió con el último mensaje mientras yo me paraba del frío e impávido suelo con un poco de dificultad, y de nuevo sentí en fuerte dolor punzante en las piernas pero lo soporté. Solté mi falda y esta se deslizó por mis apesadumbradas piernas.

- Bella- Su voz fue gruesa y gélida- como siempre- frené en seco de camino a la cocina, mi cerebro me llevó a tantas reminiscencias de las que no quería recordar. Me dirigí hacia el tele-fax y pulsé el botón para que aquella voz parara. Jadeé un par de veces por la improvisada alteración mental, mi corazón dio un vuelco y mordí mi labio inferior tratando de evitar que temblara.

- Cabrón- Vociferé con un poco rencor, mi voz se quebró, pero con orgullo no dejé que las lagrimas salieran, era fuerte y nadie podía decir lo contrario.

Me encaminé encolerizada y furiosa hacia la cocina, preparé un café con bastante cafeína, esta noche debía preparar un informe para el hospital y mañana no iría en el día, sino solo en el turno de la noche.

Prendí solo un foco y me senté en la cómoda silla frente a la computadora. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos con lentitud. Era algo muy irónico de lo que me daban ciertas ganas de reírme para omitir lo enojada que estaba conmigo misma. Él hoy se dedicaba a aparecer, cosa que me enfurecía y me hacia hervir la sangre; fruncí el un poco el entrecejo e hice una desagradable mueca con la boca; Yo era una mujer seria, eso le constaba a muchas personas, no me relacionaba con el primero que se me atravesaba en frente, no, eso no. Pero… cada ser humano tiene un lado oscuro que no mucha gente conoce o tal vez… nadie la conoce… y no siempre era lo que aparentaba.

'_Eso, me hacia sulfurar aun más por que, lo quería, lo quería tanto y eso provocaba que mi cuerpo y alma se dejaran llevar por sus sucios trucos y encantos.'_

Como todo y cualquier hombre, solo me ven para... follarme. Sí, era cierto, yo les provocaba antojos a muchos hombres y eso era terrible, por que debía convivir con un constante acoso sexual, que no muchas veces podía controlar, o mejor dicho, no podía controlar solo una. Cada hombre tiene sus mañas y trucos con los que pueden manipular a su gusto a una mujer desamparada y sola que solo quiere amor, ellos las engañan prometiéndoles _amor eterno _para después acostarse con ellas y dejarlas en una soledad nociva. Pero, ese no es mi caso, los hombres me ven como si tuviera cara de comida o como un bulto de carne fresca donde podían meter su 'cosita' pensando que yo no sentiría nada y no debían cargar con chica que quiere amor, por decirlo así, yo era una **muñeca**

Edward, era él, fue el mejor amigo de mi ex-novio, novio de una amiga, amigo mío, y finalizó siento mi amante… o mejor dicho, yo siendo _**Su amante. **_

Una carcajada salió de mi boca y monté los pies sobre el escritorio donde reposaba el aparato, pero no cambié la posición, sentí unas leves ganas de fumar… recordado el particular olor de mis amigos, entre ellos… estaba él. Abrí los ojos, levemente encontrándome con el cielo raso de mi blanco techo; solté mi cabello del perfecto moño que tenía, que por cierto, me exigía el hospital, el -medianamente largo- cabello se liberó del caucho y cayó con suavidad sobre la silla. Levanté mi cabeza y observé como la computadora me pedió una contraseña, pulsé una serie de botones y empecé mi cansino trabajo.

Los rayos solares se colaron por entre las cortinas llegando a mi cara, que reposaba tranquilamente sobre el colchón, susurré cosas sin sentido por el desarmamiento de sueños, me retorcí un poco por la cama y cambié mi posición para evitar los tediosos rayos. Pero, - por desgracia- no pude seguir mi sueño y el día, provocó que mis ojos se abrieran. Volví a cerraros en un vano intento de rescatar la poca pereza que me quedaba, pero nada. Abrí los ojos sin que me afectara la luz, ya que solo unos pocos rayos se colaban, el resto de mi habitación se encontraba a oscuras.

Moví mis piernas y posicioné mis pies en la sucia e indecorosa alfombra de color marrón, esta mantenía un aire frío, lo que indujo una agradable corriente debido a mi calor corporal. Me suspendí de la cama y mis pechos se erizaron gracias a que dormí casi desnuda, solo con mis blancas bragas. Estiré un poco mi cuerpo y columna en un intento de relajar mis hombros y me encaminé con cansancio hacia el baño que quedaba dentro de la habitación. Al entrar me miré en el espejo, giré la perilla del lavamanos, metí mis manos y me mojé la cara para después secarla con una toalla. Me detallé en el espejo, mi cabello me llegaba un poquito mas debajo de la cintura y era de un color castaño. Justo debajo de mis ojos se encontraban unas bolsas moradas azulosas no muy notorias. Yo estaba más delgada y eso me daba una impresión demacrada.

Y como no, la verdad es que no me extraña, desde que dejé de vivir con mis padres, no me alcanza el dinero y tengo que trabajar arduamente por unos miserables centavos- esos mismos centavos con los que me mantengo viva- El caudal no es mucho, pero además de pagar la renta de apartamento y sus impuestos, debo comprar mi comida y cosas básica para seguir.

Salí del baño y miré el reloj digital que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche, el cual marcaba que eran las 10:27 A.m.

Escuché que tocaban el timbre un par de veces, y supuse que sería la administradora cobrándome la renta de la vivienda, me puse una blusa blanca esquelética con rapidez, y fui a recibir a la señora, cogí la plata que reposaba en la barra de la cocina.

- Buenos días, Señora Juliette, aquí le tengo el…- Cuando me dispuse a entregarle el dinero me llevé una no muy grata sorpresa.

Silencio, lo que sobró fue el silencio.

Miré con ojos sorprendidos a Edward, el cual llevaba un cigarrillo en su mano derecha y su izquierda se permanecía dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Su rostro estaba tranquilo y sus ojos se conservaban cerrados. Yo me encontraba paralizada y atónita por la improvisaba sorpresa, nunca hubiese esperado que él llegase a mi casa.

Reaccioné debido a que recordaba que me encontraba semidesnuda por así decirlo, me tapé urgidamente mi cuerpo

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Indagué en voz baja.

- Pensé que jamás me saludarías- Respondió con un toque de ironía en su voz, antes de expirar el humo del cigarro, su guitarra reposaba a su lado.

- Nunca imaginé que te volvería a ver- Expresé después de cinco segundos, buscando las palabras indicadas para enfrentar a aquel obsceno demonio. Él abrió un poco los ojos y me miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras volvía a aspirar su casi acabado habano.

- Llegué de la gira ayer en la noche- Alegó tras posicionarse erguido y caminar hacia mi, que estaba a 10 metros de él. Mientras se acercaba, soltó su disminuido cigarrillo y lo pisó siguiendo su camino donde me encontraba yo, su '_carnada'- _Y aquí me tienes- Susurró a mi oído de forma sugerente al momento de también quitar mis brazos de mis aprisionados pechos, tomó mi cintura y me posicionó con suavidad y paciencia contra la gélida pared que estaba al lado de mi puerta. Frotó su cuerpo contra el mío sensualmente causando una excitación en mi. Rozó sus labios contra mis mejillas y cuello, contra mi boca y mentón, provocándome esas salvajes sensaciones de las que quería huir. Abrí levemente mi boca dejándome llevar por él y sus manos expertas…

-No- Expuse aturdida negando que siguiera y quitando sus manos de mi cuerpo reaccionando a tiempo de cometer algo de lo que me arrepentiría. Empujé su delgado cuerpo saliendo del trance.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Examinó Edward un poco extrañado por mi reciente conducta, posicionó su mano en mi rostro, la cual yo quité con brusquedad. Sentí que se me enardecían los ojos y mi cerebro se dejaba llevar por mi furia contenida todo este tiempo.

- ¿Cómo que pasa, Edward?- Contraataqué su pregunta- Te vas y vienes cuando te da la gana, te aviso que no soy una maquina de sexo y tampoco un recipiente de semen ¿entiendes? No te veo hace 7 meses, y me preguntas ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Crees que soy una muñequita con la que puedes follar? Si quieres una putita, búscate a un fan, esas perras te darían todo lo que tú quieres sin ninguna objeción, Edward. No pretendas que cuando a ti te de la gana puedes venir a buscarme y seducirme para meterme en tu cochina cama en la que no se ni cuando mujeres han pasado por ahí, pues no, Edward, no es así, estoy cansada de eso, déjame en paz- Jadeé un poco tomando aire y volví a tapar mi erectos pechos con mis temblorosas manos.

Subí mi rostro y vi que Edward aun no había cambiado su expresión, seguía intacta, con su mirada fría y gélida que tanto lo caracterizaba.

- Hmp- Expresó en un solo monosílabo, con los ojos ardiendo me dispuse a entrar a mi apartamento dejando solo a Edward, pero antes de poder moverme, él me tomó de la cintura y me estrelló contra la pared con salvajismo y brusquedad sin que yo pudiese objetar, se apoderó de mis labios con los suyos con violencia y juntando su cuerpo con el mío, traté de alejarlo sacudiéndome pero él era mas fuerte, cogió mis manos y las subió sobre mi cabeza para tener acceso libre a mi cuerpo. Volvió a rozar su cuerpo con el mío, causando una fricción calurosa y llena de placer- que para mi no era satisfactorio gracias que yo no accedía- Esas sensaciones que provocaba en mi eran sucias y me volvía loca, pero… primero estaba mi dignidad.

Me soltó de repente y se alejó de mí dejando mis labios hinchados y rojos…

Sentí mis ojos arder a nueva cuenta, pero no lo permitiría, de mis ojos no saldría nunca una lagrima mas. Edward caminó hacia la guitarra y la enganchó en su hombro para después seguir su camino hacia el viejo y anticuado ascensor de rejas, antes de alejarse lo suficiente, ladeó a un lado la cabeza y sonrió de manera socarrona.

- Con eso me recordaras- y entró al elevador.

Mis ojos ardían de decepción e ira, apreté mis labios y fruncí el ceño tratando de olvidar los reciente para que no me afectara tanto, miré hacia arriba oprimí mis ojos.

Entré al apartamento y me quité la blusa junto con mis bragas, caminé hacia la ducha y entré, me sentí sucia y asqueada, rodé la perrilla y el agua empezó a fluir por mi cuerpo, mi cabello negro se empezó a pegar a mi rostro y a la parte superior de mi espalda, me senté en el suelo y me puse a pensar evitando llorar, apoyé mi cabeza sobre la baldosa de la pared y cerré los ojos mientras el agua arremataba contra mi con crueldad … y empecé a recordar…

"_Me hallaba en la puerta del salón de clases del colegio, llevaba puesto como las otras alumnas, una falda roja al estilo escoses con rayas negras que llevaba desde la cintura hasta medio muslo; un jersey blanco con botones delanteros y de mangas largas, iba encajado dentro la falda justo en el talle; una corbata roja en el cuello con los botones perfectamente cerrados; poseía también unos zapatos negros y unas blancas medias largas hasta media batata. Llevaba mi cabello corto y castaño me que caía por la mejillas y la nuca que estaba unos mechones atrás en puntillas, además de mi fleco en las cejas. __Esa escuela era extremadamente exigente gracias a su alto prestigio. Era gigante, y hasta tenía un pequeño bosque con un lago detrás de él. Los profesores eran diplomáticos y magísteres salidos de buenas Universidades. Su énfasis era las ciencias, entre ellas, las matemáticas, física, química y biología, por lo tanto salían más de 15 estudiantes a representar a la Institución y al país. _

_-¡Bella!- Gritó Mike a lo lejos, cosa que llamó mi distraída atención, corría hacia mí y cuando se acercó lo suficiente me tomó de los hombros y me miró a los ojos con un gesto suplicante.- Te invito, quiero que vayas a la cafetería, ahí estarán todos mi amigos, vez ¿dale?-_

_- ¿Para que quieres que vaya?- Era obvio que parecería mosca en leche, ya que estaba fuera de fondo, no conocía mas que a él entre todos sus amigos._

_- Tú sabes que sabes, son todos del mismo género musical, debes ir, tienes que sentir el poder del rock, Bella- Me respondió tratando de convencerme, y la verdad es que… lo logró, yo era una rockera nata, debía admitirlo, me fascinaba el rock y el sonar de las guitarras eléctricas, me excitaba el estar cantando frente a mi computadora con la música a todo volumen sin importar que mi padres me jodieran por culpa de los vecinos. Le sonreí al de los puntiagudos dientes y volteé mis ojos._

_- Iré, OK- Le dije, el solo me abrazó y con las misma se devolvió corriendo ya que el profesor correspondiente estaba entrando a su respectiva clase. Yo entré y me encontré con la multitud de jóvenes de mi edad, la mayoría estábamos entre los 15, 14 y 13 años. Caminé hacia mi silla que estaba en el fondo, a mi lado se encontraba Ren y Louis, y delante se encontraba Alphons -el sabe lo todo del cual me copiaba generalmente- Empezamos la clase de Geometría._

_Horas después, cuando se acababa de terminar las tres clases, el timbre sonó y saqué una manzana roja de mi bolso, me dispuse a salir del salón, pero el maestro de biología me restringió el camino diciéndome que debía hablar conmigo. Por un momento pensé- me mamé la materia- y si, así era, me estaba rajando aquella área. Hice una mueca de mofa, ya casi se acababa el tercer periodo en el segundo semestre y ya llevaba la primera reportada. _

_Caminé ligero por el corredor, hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales bajé rápidamente. Cuando terminé el recorrido en aquel bloque llegué a la cafetería que se encontraba en un lote a un lado de los cinco bloques estudiantiles. Busqué con la miraba a Mike y lo encontré sentado con los demás chicos (de los cuales no conocía a ninguno) me encaminé hacia ellos con paso suave, mi falda se movía con el ritmo de mis piernas y antes de llegar a saludar, lo vi. A él, sentado perfecto y misterioso, saludé uno a uno de los que llenaban la mesa... Y aunque no fuese muy bello y de extrema hermosura, su aura misteriosa salía de sus poros llenando el ambiente de atracción, a pesar de que el no fuese supremamente agraciado, con su personalidad y reservada actitud podía atraer a muchos, y eso fue lo que me tramó en ese agujero negro y profundo completamente vicioso." _

Me paré del suelo y cogí la toalla que descansaba en el colgador, me enrollé en mi cuerpo y salí del baño.

Reanudar mis recuerdos me podía llevar a sacar la conclusión de porque había terminado de era manera. De dejarme llevar por el juego de la seducción y –para mi criterio- traicionar silenciosamente a muchas personas.

**¡Oe! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo quedó? ¿Les gustó? A mi si :) Este fic no será muy largo, como máximo llegará a los 10 capítulos. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Y aviso, los hombres nos creen de su posesión muchas veces, este es el caso por el que pasa a Bella, creen que ella no puede ser de ella misma sino que debe pertenecerle a los hombres. Pues se joden XD por que ella pondrá su dignidad primero y exigirá amor sincero antes de dejar que cualquiera meta su cosita en ese huequito **

**¡Ah! Y este fic solo funciona si recibo más de 10 reviews ¿entendido?**

**Ha ha ha **

**Nos leemos en la próxima**

**CHAOS **

**NªnACrOw **®


	2. All about us

**¡Oe! No me tardé, así que no me regañen :)****, como verán aquí les traje el segundo capitulo. Y está decidido, no haré más de cinco capítulos.**

**Sin más tapujos ni restricciones.**

**¡Aquí les presento el segundo capitulo!**

**All ****about ****us**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Tenía un hueco de una hora en el hospital –es decir, un receso-. El aire seco y foráneo se incrustó en mis fosas nasales, exhalé el humo del cigarrillo por mi boca un poco arrepentida por lo que estaba haciendo, pero el estrés me obligaba a buscar una solución a mi enredada mente. Mis resecos labios se fruncieron para volver a desalojar aquel humo de mi garganta. La brisa seca y áspera se enredó en mis cabellos provocando un ondeado movimiento.

Lo que había pasado con Edward me había dejado pensando todo el día de ayer y hoy.

Miré el reloj plateado que estaba en mi muñeca, marcaba las 11:04, me recargué en el faro y volví a absorber el áspero humo caliente, atascándose en mi garganta produciendo una extraña sensación de relajación y desahogo. Hoy mi cara estaba repleta de toneladas y toneladas de maquillaje para cubrir y esconder aquellas ojeras moradas que estaban bajo mis ojos. Sentí pena el saber que Edward me había encontrado en ese estado tan deplorable. Solté el resto del cigarro y lo pisé con al punta del tacón. Con agilidad y destreza amarré mi cabello en un moño perfecto y elegante mientras entraba al hospital, ajusté mi bata y bajé mi falda un poco para tapar mis descubiertas piernas. Vi poco ajetreo y una que otra enfermera corría hacia la sala de urgencias, ya habían pasado dos días desde el atentado, y los que tenían que morir ya estaban enterrados, solo aguardan aquí los que están en cuidados intensivos y solo tienen tres o cuatro rasguños. Sobé mi sien y apreté un poco mis ojos con los dedos tratando de relajar mis músculos faciales. Ingresé a la sala de urgencias y empecé a trabajar.

Había salido mas temprano de lo normal, quise coger el Metro y llegar a mi casa, pero recordaba que hermana cumplía, y si no iba, seguro me detestaría. En el día fui a la zona comercial y compré un regalo que consistía en un vestido rosado casual, lo empaqué en una bolsa de regalo y lo marqué con una tarjetita. Cambié mi uniforme y me vestí con la ropa que había llevado para lucir esa noche. Era un Jean azul turquí hasta la cadera, una blusa de tiras con un muy discreto escote, además de una chaqueta negra con sus respectivas botas fuera del Jean. Tomé la bolsa de regalo y me dirigí hacia allá tomando un taxi fuera del hospital.

Me encontré con la sorpresa viendo a todos muy animados y un par de borrachos haciendo de las suyas –sexualmente hablando-. El lugar estaba repleto de gente de todas las clases sociales: Modelos, artistas, fotógrafos y como mil bohemios en un mismo lugar.

Encontré a Alice y se lanzó contra mí con efusividad, la recibí con la poca fuerza que aun poseía.- ¡Hermana! ¿Cómo estas? Te vez mal- Me dijo al notar mi cambio anatómico- ¿Estas adelgazando?- Preguntó en su poca inocencia, yo solo le sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa para que no notara mi falta de atención a mi propio cuerpo. Cambié el tema para no llegar a la conclusión de que no estaba bien del todo económicamente.

-¡Oe!, Oh, pero nada mas mira a esta cantidad de gente, ¿Con quién te has estado acostando, ah, flacuchenta? Confiesa, mira que estas personas se ven de dinero. Andas de putita personal ¿ah?- Le bromeé a lo que ella solo rió apenadamente, me le uní a la risa en una carcajada.

- Ja ja, para nada, querida. Esto se llama mundo de la fama- Me respondió con aires de grandeza, yo solo volteé los ojos y solté una pequeña risita.- Hay, Hermana, unos hombres… que… ¡Diox!- Alice mordió sus labios dándome a entender lo buenos que estaban esos prójimos, estaban como querían: musculosos, caras hermosas, ojos claros y de cabellos lacios. Me le uní a la perversión entrecerrando los ojos e imaginándolos con poca ropa- ¡Que dañada eres!- me chilló al pillarme.

- ¿Y que? ¿Qué mas de nuevo?- Pregunté cambiando el tema, mas interesada en la vida que había adquirido mi hermana.

- No, nada fuera de lo normal, soy mas cotizada y me conseguí un lindo novio- exclamó orgullosa, y retándome con la mirada, como quien dice 'He conseguido hombres preciosos y tu no', y era verdad, Alice nunca en su vida, ni cuando tenía 14 años había conseguido un hombre falto de belleza, siempre conseguía lindos hombres, y es que ¿como no? ella era flaca, de cabellos marrones, ojos cobrizos rayados, no con mucha voluptuosidad, solo lo necesario: lindas piernas y mediano pecho.

- Ja ja ja, me parece maravilloso, flaca ¿Quién es la victima?- Le dije con sinceridad y burla. Un mesero pasó a mi lado y me ofreció una copa de vino blanco, yo lo recibí gustosa, y cuando volteé, logré divisar a un lindo galán, se dirigía hacia nosotras, o específicamente hacia Alice. Se posicionó detrás de ella y le plantó un beso en la nuca, esta sonrió coqueta al sentir las traviesas manos del personaje pasar por su estrecha cintura. Y pronto el de pelo rubio percibió mi presencia.

-¡Amor! Mira, ella es Isabella Swan, mi hermana- me presentó Alice a su –lo que yo suponía- novio. Este me miró con ojos calmados y una permanente sonrisa – a la que a mi me pareció falsa.

- Mucho gusto…- Estreché su mano esperando el nombre del cara de niña, por que si algo tenía claro, era que a Alice le fascinaban esa clase de chicos medio chicas, o sea, metro sexuales, que les guste cuidarse, usen camisas apretadas y vivan en la constante moda, que usen el cabellito por la nuca y siempre se cuiden la cara, le tengan miedo al chocolate y se apliquen mascarillas todas la noches.

- Jasper Hale, mucho gusto- Habló con voz varonil, me sorprendió ese hecho. Hice una mueca de gracia que Alice comprendió a la perfección haciendo un gesto idéntico.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó, yo solo sonreí y el respondí un 'nada' con complicidad oculta y agraciada.

Mi mirada se desvió logrando divisar a dos grandes y viejos amigos que no veía desde hace tiempo.

- ¡Bella!- Mike me alzó poniendo sus espontáneas manos en mis trasero. Una vena resaltó en mi frente y le di un puñetazo en la cabeza para que me soltase. Su impulsividad hacia que no tuviera esa clase de cohibiciones.

- Ey, ¡Quita tus podridas manos de ahí!- Le grité zarandeándome de sus brazos.

- Ñeña- Mencionó Tyler mucho mas calmado que su desenfrenado y eufórico amigo.

- Hola, Tyler- Lo abracé y alzando los brazos desordené un poco sus cabellos puntiagudos.

- Años perdida- apuntó Tyler- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, ah, Bella?-

- Alrededor de los enfermos, ñeñe- Le respondí a su interrogante con un poco de nostalgia y metí mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

"_-¡Vamos en patine__ta!- Invitó Jessica eufórica de la emoción. Tomé la patineta de Edward y bajé por la inclinada loma que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Mike, íbamos en carrera llenas de la excitación por quien ganaría._

_Jessica era novia de Mike, los dos se amaban, pero Jessica era muy demostrativa amorosa y emocionalmente, cosa que muchas veces molestaba a Mike cuando ella se arremataba sobre nuestros otros amigos. Ella tenía 13 años y yo 15, evidentemente era la menor, pero sabía como desenvolverse y manejarse en un ambiente de personas mayores. Aunque a muchos de nosotros hartas veces nos fastidiaba su niñería._

_- ¡Ñeña! Ja ja ja, linda bajada- Apremió Alice burlona y empezó a reír lanzándose sobre los demás para que aguardaran su delgado cuerpo que no podía detener por sus convulsionantes risas. Yo casi caía por el descontrol que se había apoderado de la tabla, pero yo pude detenerme con los pies. Subí la pendiente caminando, por poco Jessica me hubiese ganado. Al subir me encontré con la gran sorpresa: Edward, James y Jacob estaban ahí, al parecer habían terminado de ensayar. Caminé lento y jadeaba por lo que había pasado reciente. Edward permanecía hablando por celular un poco alejado, saludé a Jacob y este me agarró y me alzó con su musculoso cuerpo y yo solo traté de decir que me soltará para que me entrase oxigeno; y de último saludé a James, permanecía con un varonil corte de cabello, ignoré sus miradas inquisitivas y procedí a saludar a Edward, al parecer estaba peleando con alguien, pero no era de incumbencia así que no había pensado en eso en ningún momento. _

_Entramos a la casa de Mike__, sus padre habían salido por lo que aquel hogar estaba a nuestra merced. Los chicos reunieron dinero para comprar trago –deliciosa Smirnoff- Empezamos a ver películas animadamente, Edward permanecía fuera de la casa, por lo que yo fui a invitarlo a pasar. El se encontraba apoyado en el carro con la cabeza gacha manoseando su celular._

_- ¿Qué tienes?- Le pregunté inclinando mi cabeza para que su preocupado rostro._

_- Las cosas con Tanya van mal- Confesó en un murmullo, yo solo logré pronunciar un 'Oh', a lo que él hizo un triste gesto. Tanya era amiga mía, una muy buena persona debo agregar, era medio loca y muy sincera, supongo que eso fue lo que enamoró a Edward. Tenía el cabello rubio y largo hasta medía espalda. De mediocre estatura y con cuerpo proporcionado._

_-¿Y eso?- Me senté a su lado tratando de entender su situación."_

Abandoné la reminiscencia, regresando a mi vida. Estaba en el sofá sentada cómodamente, los meseros pasaban uno detrás de otro con bandejas en sus manos, uno que otro invitado iba a la pista de baile. Mi hermana y su novio estaban al lado mío hablando, me uní a su conversación.

- Buenos gustos- Atribuí a Alice al oído, a lo que ella me hizo un gesto de victoria.

- Toda la vida, cariño- Respondió

- No te subas tanto- Advertí. En ese momento un joven de aproximadamente 25 años su inclinó delante de mi hermana y le ofreció su mano invitándola a bailar. Alice, con un gesto sorprendido nos miró a todos y aceptó su mano gustosa entrando con el chico a la pista de baile. Todos invitados después de mi aplauso empezaron a aplaudir. El joven que había invitado a Alice se trataba nada más y nada menos que su primo.

Empecé a entablar conversación con Jasper, quien me empezó a contar de su profesión, la cual era fotografía y por eso fue que conoció a Alice, en un set de fotografías para unas revistas de ropa. Los dos comenzaron con amistad y poco a poco se dieron cuenta que se gustaban así que iniciaron un relación. El ambiente estaba caliente debido a los tragos, vi que más de mis amigos habían llegado, cuando me dispuse a ir hacia ellos, apareció Edward con su característico cigarro en la mano, al parecer vivía en un constante estrés. Para mi suerte, Jasper también se había puesto de pie y tomó mi mano para sacarme a bailar, yo la tomé agradecida. Eso me había calmado e ignoré al presente sujeto, pero… pensándolo bien, esa decisión había sido muy estúpida, yo no tenía por que estar huyendo de algo que ya supuestamente estaba arreglado. No se en que momento había perdido mi poder de voluntad. ¿Huir? Yo había dejado de huir hace muchos años, no por nada me consideraba fuerte, yo siempre afrontaba mis problemas.

Al terminar aquel baile, me dirigí hacia los chicos, estaban la mayoría. Jessica estaba ahí saltando por producto de los tragos. Aunque la mayoría de las veces era así. Saludé a los chicos uno por un, a Edward le di un casto beso en la mejilla para apaciguar el ambiente, la verdad es que no me gustaba estar incomoda. Alice se acercó a nosotros y gritó llena de alegría. Abrazó a uno por uno y dijo unas cuantas palabras, cuando se iba a ir, la tomé del brazo.

- Alice, ¿Por qué los chicos están aquí, tu tienes **años **sin hablar con ellos?- Inquirí como si no fuese cosa mía resaltando el 'años', ella meditó un poco poniendo un dedo en su boca de manera interrogante- Oh, ¡ya sé!, yo soy famosa, por lo que algunas empresas disqueras están asociadas con la de modelaje, es mas, esta fiesta no la costeé yo, esto me lo costeó la empresa como excusa de mi cumpleaños, pero ahora mismo se está moviendo buen dinero, te lo aseguro- Me picó el ojo y se fue rápido al ver que alguien había llegado.

Mi poder de voluntad estaba alto, así que podía rechazar así sea el dios Adonis desnudo frente a mi bailando sensualmente. Las copas de alcohol subieron de nivel, hablábamos animadamente como siempre lo hacíamos.

"_- Ella dijo que ya no me amaba, y no quiero obligarla a hacerlo- Siempre había pensado que ellos eran una muy buena pareja, tenían mas de nueve meses juntos -para mi eso era demasiado-. Tanya había sido gran amiga mía, éramos cómplices para las salidas a cine y armábamos planes para escapar con los chicos. _

_Abracé a Edward__ y él mi agarró de la cintura para complementar aquel gesto, sobé su cabeza en una caricia fraternal, me separé de él y lo invité a entrar a la casa. Nos sentamos los dos abrazados, sentí su aroma, algo limpio y puro, no mal interpreté nada, solo quería consolar su tristeza."_

Tomé una copa mas por mis errores, lamentándome por sentirme una traidora.

"_James había sido mi novio un mes depuse de haberlo conocido en la cafetería, la verdad es que había sido un noviazgo agradable aunque…él se empeñase a estar en rituales paganos y satánicos, fumaba y tenía actitudes que muchas veces a mi me molestaban… pero, la verdad es que él me gustaba y solo lo quería para satisfacer como adolescente –no estoy hablando de sexo, lo que digo es que esa era la edad de los novios, los besos, y yo no iba a ser la excepción-. Pero, poco a poco eso se convirtió en otra cosa y los 'besitos' subieron de nivel, ahora él quería pasión y desenfreno cuando estábamos solos; yo no lo aprobé; Primero, por que estar preparada y segundo dudo que el fue el indicado, al igual, a la final me equivoqué escogiendo. Corté mi relación con él, pero con el pasar de los años aun tenía esas ganas conmigo, aunque yo lo rechazase constantemente. __Vivía en esa adolescencia, una linda amistad con todos, yo tenía 14 años –cuando empezó mi relación con James- Edward 16 al igual que James y los demás estaban entre los 15 años, como mi hermana, Mike y Tyler. En ese tiempo aun Jacob aun aparecía en mi vida._

_Cuando se acabó ese año escolar, Edward y James se graduaron, y yo como novia de James fui a la ceremonia con sus papas y Tanya, que era novia de Edward. En Enero del año siguiente, el día que cumplía Edward años, todos fuimos, y yo ese día estaba dispuesta a terminar la relación que tenía con James… y… así fue."_

Tomé otro trago y salí a bailar con el pelirrojo que había sacado a bailar a Alice, acepté gustosa. No era una canción muy movida, solo debía reposar mis brazos sobre los hombros y moverme al lento ritmo de la balada. Reposé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y percibí un delicioso aroma, cerré los ojos deleitándome.

Al terminar, me dirigí al baño y me miré en el espejo. Mis ojeras estaban bien disimuladas pero no lo suficiente. Arreglé un poco mi cabello y salí. Tropecé con alguien y casi caigo gracias a la falta de equilibrio provocado por los múltiples tragos. Cuando subí el rostro para ver la cara del sujeto, me encontré con sus labios muy cerca de los míos. Sentí unas ganas intensas del probarlos y enmarqué mi mirada hacía arriba para encontrarme con su afilada vista taladrándome- Edward- Susurré muy bajito. Me dispuse a alejarme de él instantáneamente con un poco de delicadeza, pero él no me los permitió y se acercó a mí besando, rozando sus labios con los míos, yo alejé mi rostro para no caer en ese agujero negro que me atrapaba. Él posicionó su mano en mi nuca para atraer de nuevo mi rostro al suyo. Movió sus labios sobre los míos apoderándose de ellos, temblé de la excitación y el miedo; me sentí bien aunque supiese que estaba mal. Atrajo mi cuerpo al suyo apoderándose de mi cintura, y yo solo me dejaba llevar de aquella placentera sensación… Y recordé que yo tengo algo llamado dignidad por lo que mi mano estrelló contra su cara, eso lo enfureció y me tomó con fuerza de la cintura estrellándome a un lado del baño, besándome tan apasionadamente como lo venía haciendo… y después… no se que mas pasó.

Me removí incómoda sobre la mullida cama y acomodé el cubre lecho sobre mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos, lo cuales sentía pesados, volví a cerrarlos. Me senté sobre el camastro con la cabeza gacha entre mis manos por el insoportable dolor de cabeza. Abrí los ojos poco a poco y miles de recuerdos nublaron mi mente.

"_Tragos, memorias, caricias, besos, sexo, amor, _

_Decepción, arrepentimiento, traición"_

Mis pechos estaban libres de cualquier tela y solo me tapaba mi feminidad una ligera braga negra. Tomé mi blusa que reposaba en el suelo y me la puse, busqué prenda por prenda y me la coloqué. Estaba muy decepcionada. No esperé a que Edward despertara y cogí mi celular para salir de ahí seguidamente.

Tomé el metro que pasaba frente al lujoso hotel, no quería llegar a mi cara, quería tener la mente abierta.

"_Ese día __en la casa de Mike, todos los chicos se fueron, hasta mi hermana y Jessica. Yo había quedado sola con Edward y Mike. Mi cuerpo reposaba al lado del de Edward y Mike se encontraba en otro sillón. La mano del Edward reposaba encima de mi abdomen jugando con mi profundo ombligo y pronto esa mano terminó en un lugar más íntimo, provocando extrañas sensaciones que jamás en mi vida había experimentado."_

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, decepcionada por ser débil ante él, me sentía llena de impotencia y rabia, por que a partir de eso, los encuentros y oportunidades sexuales subieron de nivel, y aunque sabía que estaba mal y le decía a Edward que parase, él se ponía de acuerdo y hacíamos como si nada hubiese pasado, para caer de nuevo en ese hoyo lleno de sexualidad que nos manejaba cada vez que se le antojaba. Con el tiempo el deseo nos volvía a atrapar y la razón empezaba a fallar.

"_Ese día me sentí como la peor mierda del universo, como la porquería mas grande que existía sobre la faz de este sucio mundo, y lloré, lloré mucho esa noche, a pesar de aún conservar mi virginidad. Pero callé, no dije nada, permanecí en silencio, tratando de ignorar ese hecho__, ese episodio de mi vida y… esperando que el también lo hiciese, por que… no quería afrontar ese problema, quería huir de el, huí de el, y… quería que el también borrara ese recuerdo de su mente. Pero… creo que por tratar de olvidar y 'tapar el sol con el dedo' provocó que siguiéramos esa ruta, ese camino oscuro que nos llevó al sexo desenfrenado y repetido del que no nos podíamos detener, sino seguir y desearnos mas en silencio… sin que el mundo se enterase… traicionando… _

Bajé del metro cerca de un parque, metí mis manos en los bolsillos y caminé hasta la banca, vi a varios alumnos salir de un colegio que quedaba enfrente. Observé a una pareja, no pasaban de los 16, 17 años un aura de amor los rodeaba, lastima que… al que me amaba yo lo haya desperdiciado.

Pero… aunque me hubiese gustado que todo parara y no se repitiese…

_**No me arrepentía del todo**_

_**En ese tiempo…era la droga del libertino masoquismo.**_

**¡Hola! ¡Este es el segundo capitulo, espero y les haya gustado, la próxima semana publicaré el 3er capitulo! Pero saben cual es el trato, mas ****reviews****, más rápido público, ¿estamos de acuerdo?**

_Entre mas reviews mas rápido es_

(\__/)  
(^.O)  
( )

**NªnACrOw **®


	3. Will you remember

**¡Oe! Señoras y seño****res, aquí está como he propuesto jajaja, lo prometido se deuda- como dice la señorita Zoe Uchiha – Ya saben cual es el trato, cuando publiqué el segundo capitulo me quedé MUY decepcionada por no encontrar tantos reviews como me lo esperaba, espero que esta vez si satisfagan mi expectativas, señoritas. **

**¡Mm, y lo olvidaba, gracias!, en serio, me fascinan los reviews sustanciosos, me llenan de ganas de seguir escribiendo, sorprendiéndolas con cada capitulo y satisfaciendo sus expectativas como escritora. No recuerdo sus nombres, pero ellas saben quienes son, ¡espero recibir más de esos!**

**¡Sin más tapujos y restricciones!**

**Aquí les va, el capitulo 3**

**Will ****you remember **

**-**

**-**

**-**

Los niños pasaban por la acera de la carretera juntos con sus padres y acudientes. El sonido de los carros era muy seguido y perpetuo ya que era en la hora pico. Una pareja de ancianos andaban por los caminitos del parque. Agarré mi cabello en una coleta alta dejando que varios de mis flecos cayeran en mi frente y rostro. Un grupo de chicos practicaba Skater en las altas rampas de la pequeña y poco poblada plaza. Los observé silenciosa y curiosa, la nostalgia albergó en mi corazón por lo que me dirigí hacia ellos con un toque de frugalidad.

- Oe- Saludé a los desconocidos, un curioso chico de ojos gatunos y cabellos castaño desordenado de aproximadamente 16 años me miró, y el resto me observó de manera indiscreta y fisgona.- ¿Me prestas la patineta?- Le pregunté señalándola con mi dedo índice, el le echó un vistazo y me volvió a mirar asintiendo dudoso. Los otros chicos emanaron en murmullos y cuchicheos sarcásticos- _Malditos fetos- _Pensé un poco indignada. – Dale, tómala- Me la ofreció.

Yo la monté con cuidado, tenía mas de 8 años que no practicaba, sentí una pequeña inseguridad y moví mis brazos de forma adecuada para tener equilibrio la patineta se deslizó por la pequeña inclinación, delante había un bajo muro el cual estaba totalmente dispuesta a saltar, y de repente, mi memoria fue poblada por evocaciones…

"_Caí en seco, me dolía mucho el trasero y parte de la espalda por el reciente impacto- Auch- musité faltante de aire, aquella caída me había robado todo el oxigeno. Recé en mi mente para que no tuviera un hueso roto. _

_- ¡Ey, Bella!- Gritó Jacob__ corriendo en mi auxilio- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Se acercó lo suficiente y pasó sus brazos por debajo de mis rodillas- ¡No hagas eso, sentí el corazón en la garganta, tonta! –Me chilló cuando se enteró que no me había roto ni un solo de mis no muy huesitos. _

_- Auch, auch, no siento el culo- Le dije con los ojos cerrados por el palpante dolor y con poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones- Creo que me nacerá otra nalga o un hematoma ahí, lo juro- Tratando de apaciguar la situación y que Jacob se calmara un poco, pero al parecer no lo logré ya que aun seguía con su cara seria y llena de desasosiego, me alzó en brazos y me llevó al murito que estaba en la acera de la calle. Permanecí con los ojos apretados y sentí la sangre rasposa de las manos, por que al caer me había frenado con mis extremidades para que aquella caída no hubiese sido tan catastrófica. Jacob tomó el pañuelo que permanecía en su bolsillo y limpió la sangre de mis manos con templanza y delicadeza. Abrí los ojos poco a poco mostrando el verde de ellos. Jacob mantenía su rostro embargado de intranquilidad y su frente llena de sudor frío por la preocupación._

_- No te preocupes ¿vale?- Le dije y traté ponerme en pie, pero una mueca de dolor se enmarcó en mí rostro debido a la palpante molestia en mis 'acolchonados' glúteos. Sin embargo, logré ponerme derecha y erguida. _

_- No estas bien, quédate quieta- Fue mas una orden que una petición, la llamita de la rabia se manifestó lenta y dolorosamente en mi pecho, pero no dejé que se encandeciera, además, no estaba en condiciones de pelear. No había cosa que mas odiara en este mundo que me dieran órdenes, lo odiaba demasiado. Permanecí callada para que el limpiase mi sangre. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la calle contraria y vi a Mike, a Alice y a Tyler venir hacia nosotros. Alice abrió los ojos exageradamente al ver la sangre y se metió en una película de terror en la que yo era la victima desangrada y corrió hacia mí. _

_- ¡Ñeña! ¿Qué te pasó?- Inquirió con un gesto angustiado y pronto redujo la preocupación al ver la patineta a mi lado –Otra vez montando esa cosa, ¡Destruirás tus piernas!- Sacó en conclusión, yo permanecí en silencio volviendo mi mirada hacia mi mano ya casi limpia, ahora que la veía, ver sangre regada exagera las cosas, solo tenía tres rajitas en cada mano. Tenía deseos de olvidar mi dolor corporal y pararme de ese murito a seguir practicando en la patineta. Mike compró algunas banditas curativas en el auto-servicio y me las colocaron en las rodillas. De camino a la casa de Mike, Jacob insistió en cargarme y me obligó a montarme en su espalda alegando que estaba muy herida y que se me podía inflamar la magulladura, yo acepté con molestia y disgusto…" _

Monté el muro sin ningún problema, no había perdido ese toque especial en la patineta, aun sabía defenderme y no dejarme opacar de principiantes. Paré la patineta y la tomé con la mano para entregársela al chico, el resto produjeron un 'Oh' con sorpresa y siguieron con su práctica rutinaria. Compré un helado en la pequeña casita con fresas en el techo y forma sicodélica, muchos niños estaban por allí, ese parque era muy visitado por su agradable ambiente y su estratégica posición. El aire fresco entraba por todos lados gracias a su voluminosa vegetación. Me quité la chaqueta y la colgué en mi hombro. El celular sonó, miré:

-Desconocido- Susurré al leer la pantallita. No tuve ganas de contestar y más aun, sin saber quien era –Aunque me suponía quien podría ser-. Lo miré un segundo y lo guardé en el bolsillo del pantalón. Este siguió insistiendo por un buen rato.

¿Saben por que sentía que traicionaba? Por que Edward tenía gente que lo amaba y eran mis amigas… y supongo que si se enteraban de lo que yo hacia sería algo muy doloroso para todos, por que como recompensa recibiría el horrible y triste…**RECHAZO.**

Si, a ese **rechazo **al que le tenía tanto miedo, le temía de sobremanera, no quería quedar en la mierda, en la asquerosa y repugnante soledad nociva. Por eso callaba y nadie se enteraba de ese lado oscuro que poseía parte de mi cuerpo, de esa verdad que no debía ser sabía por nadie, salvo del _sujeto y yo. _Callaba y nadie se enteraba de ese lado sombrío de mi vida que se convertía en un agujero negro mas grande cada vez, atrapándome de lo que jamás podría escapar, solo por no detenerlo cuando tuve la oportunidad, y como había dicho antes, era algo masoquista y personal, era como un enfermizo sadismo que terminaba en un alto remordimiento, me deja llevar para después caer en las lagrimas del no tan convencido arrepentimiento. Sintiéndome escoria, viviendo como escoria…

"_-Bella__- Me llamó __Angela__ entre nerviosa y ansiosa con un permanente sonrojo en las teñidas mejillas, su cabello permanecía largo y marrón con unas suaves ondulaciones en las puntas de este. Sus ojos ónice cubiertos por sus lentes reflejaban una clase de duda e inseguridad. La observé tratando de descifrar su mirada, y sabía que tenía algo de lo que hablarme o confesarme._

_-¿Qué pasa?- Indagué dejando de escribir en mi agenda y prestando atención a su iluminada cara. _

_-¡El fin de semana pasaron muchas cosas!- Explotó, chilló en medio de una risa y tapó su rostro entre sus manos, las quitó de nuevo y me miró a la cara con un sonrojo aun mas grande._

_-¿Pero que pasó?- Inquirí, esperando a que ella escupiese lo que tenía por decirme. Tuve ganas de amarrar mi cabello pero era demasiado corto como para poder hacerlo así que me comí las ganas de apaciguar el acalorado ambiente._

_-¡Pasaron muchas cosas con Glenn en las vacaciones!, ¡Dios!, solo si te contara… -La interrumpí cuando ella dejó de mirarme a la cara. _

_-¿Tuvieron sexo?- Cuchicheé indecente, abriendo mis ojos de manera acusadora, ella se tenso y negó con las manos y cabeza moviéndolas desenfrenadamente -¡¿Entonces?!- Escudriñé desesperada por la parsimonia de la 'señorita' al hablar. Acerqué mi silla a la de ella para que 'terceros' no escucharan nuestra "decorosa" conversación._

_- ¡No, no!- Se quedó en silencio un segundo y me miró a los ojos- No pasó nada malo- Susurró agitada y moviendo sus manos contra ella por la hiperventilación, en ese momento inició su esperado relato- Tu sabes que yo había raspado matemáticas del periodo pasado- yo asentí- Aja, entonces a mi me dejaron un taller para hacer, yo como no sabía como hacer algunas cosas, invité a Glenn a casa, tal, empezamos a hacer el taller, mi madre le ofreció almuerzo y se quedó un buen rato… -Angela calló de repente._

_- ¡¿Y?!- Cuestioné exasperada por la lentitud y vueltas de Angie, estaba inquieta por saber lo que pasaba, agarré mi bolso y lo puse en mi pecho para apretarlo y retenerme de zarandear a Angela para que vomitara rápido lo que tenía que decirme._

_-Ya, ya, relájate –Me sugirió y prosiguió- Después…- se quedó callada de nuevo y mordió su labio inferior agachando la cabeza, suspiró un par de veces y me miró con ojos llenos de una mezcla de angustia y ansia, espabiló lentamente, la verdad es a mi no se me daba la paciencia y tenía tremendas ganas de tomarla por los cabellos y estrellarla contra el suelo para que hablase rápido- Puse una mano en su pierna muy cerca de sus partecitas… y el de repente me dijo 'acércate mas'- Yo abrí mi bocota tomando zancadas de aire para contener o expulsar un grito que se atoraba en mi garganta. Mi cara tenía un gesto de asombro y furor. Dios, tenía tantas ganas de desahogar mi sucia y asquerosa conciencia, y no sabía con quién, ni siquiera había mirado la posibilidad de contárselo a mi hermana- Yo le dije 'no' y él me dijo 'si, si, acércate' y yo 'no, no, igual no sentirás nada' el de repente se puso de pie y se acomodó su cosa- Mordí mi maleta de estudios y espabilé tres veces exageradamente –Se sentó y yo cogí esa 'cosota', por que algo si te juro, esa vaina era demasiado grande. Dios, cuando me case como que me va a doler- Me confesó y yo solté un grito en plena clase de Filosofía, el maestro me miró con reproche y me ofreció el marcador para que yo pasase a hacer el ridículo frente al tablero."_

Salí del parque con parsimonia y caminé por la concurrida acera de en frente. La ciudad era muy grande, pero no me importaba llegar a mi casa caminando, era demasiado lejos pero lo que menos necesitaba ahora es llegar a mi vacío y solitario hogar.

"_Cuando llegué de nuevo a mi puesto, después de enterr__arme un mala nota, miré a Angie para que siguiera. Ella me hizo señas con las manos para sentarnos en el frío suelo. Tomó mis manos y me contó con ostentación y detalle lo que había sucedido. Sentí grandes deseos de desahogar de mi corazón ese jodido remordimiento. Angie había puesto su plena confianza en mi manos, no obstante, sabía que eso era algo que no se debía contar, que era repleta y completamente personal. Sin embargo, yo para ella esa algo así como su consejera personal e íntima, al parecer yo emanaba confianza por mis poros, ya que ella se sentía totalmente cómoda contándome todo eso –lo cual es muy intrínseco-. Un leve cosquilleo me escudriñaba el pecho gritándome y rogándome que arrojara de mi lengua eso que quería salir en palabras._

_- A mi me pasó algo similar- Hablé tan rápido como pude, supongo que Angela no me escuchó claramente._

_- ¿Ah?- Angela__ puso atención en mi como si yo fuese un cofre de oro, abrió sus verdosos ojos, esperando que yo repitiese._

_- Que me pasó algo parecido- Susurré detenidamente para que ella entendiese. Percibí como ella sentía ganas intensas de gritar y revolotearse._

_- ¡¿Cómo?!- Prorrumpió, me precipité a tapar su boca con las dos manos para que aquella 'noticia' no se volviera pública._

_- Si, hombre, si- Le resté la importancia suficiente volteando mis ojos._

_-¡¿Con quien?!- Volvió a vocear por lo bajito como si estuviésemos haciendo alguna clase de travesura._

_- Con Edward__- Revelé, ella saltó en el suelo con la boca muy abierta sin caber en la impresión._

_-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Desde el primer momento supe que él te tenía las ganas, desde que estábamos en la cafetería y te regalaba esos abrazos, cuando llegó a visitarte aquel día, si, y no me puedes decir que no, yo sé que el te quiere comer, ñeña- Apuntó con velocidad y sin tapujos, revelándome lo que – por supuesto- yo ya sabía. _

_- ¡Que nada, Angie__! Sé seria- Le dije y fruncí el ceño._

_- No me digas que no, no soy estúpida, Bella. Además, no hay que ser genio para saber- Dijo y después cambió su rostro de reproche a un gesto de completa curiosidad.- Aja, vomítalo- Pidió con codicia, como si yo le fuese a describir algún camino para encontrar un tesoro._

_- Fue lo mismo, solo que a ti te pasó al contrario. A mi me lo hicieron- Confesé tapando la boca de la castaña chillona._

_- Diox- Sopló con los labios hacia arriba y su flequito se desbarató._

_- ¿A ti te hicieron __**ahí?- **__Le pregunté sin cohibiciones y reserva._

_Angie__ se quedó en silencio y bajó la cabeza un poco nerviosa y sonrosada –Si, pero tenía jean así que no sentí nada- Declaró, para después cambiar su inconstante gesto- Pero… Diox, Te juro que la tenía muy grande._

_- ¿Se la viste?- Inquirí indiscreta._

_- ¡No! Sola la manoseé, y la sentí demasiado grande, en ese momento yo quería hacerle de todo a ese niño –Reconoció imprudente, yo abrí la boca y grité sin que me importase, ya que todos los chicos estaban en su burbuja de agua pensando en sus propios problemas, además de que el profesor no había venido por problemas de salud._

_- ¡Diox!- Chillé eufórica y emocionada"_

Ese día también le había dicho que estaba mal lo que habíamos hecho, que estaba fuera de lugar y que no perdiera la virginidad de esa manera, la que no tenía absolutamente nada seguro estando con un chico como aquel. Que diera su 'tesoro' cuando supiera donde podía estar en buenas manos. Por que si no hacia lo que todos los hombres hacen: Proponer amor eterno y matrimonio asegurado para que nosotras no estreguemos voluntariosas, creyendo que los que nos prometen es verdad, pero cuando nos damos cuenta, ya es demasiado tarde para dar el paso atrás y ellos… **se alejan con su maldito cometido.**

Yo era idiota, si, lo era de verdad, por que a mi jamás Edward me prometió amor, nunca escuché esa palabra y aún así, le daba lo que él deseaba, hasta anoche, que tenía mi poder de voluntad hasta las nubes, pensando que no podía bajar por nada, que podía soportar lo que sea, puede que fuese por culpa del alcohol, excusándome con esa insignificancia, pero la verdad la sabía yo… no podía soportar su presión sexual. Pero ¿Saben? Si había alguien que me había amado, de ese amor puro y verdadero… pero, no supe aprovechar lo que tenía, era una maldita idiota, una masoquista y depravada, que buscaba sufrir aunque supiese que después lloraría como una estúpida arrepentida, con ganas de cortar mis venas y estrellarme contra el suelo hasta perder la conciencia, con esperanzas de volver el tiempo atrás y poder recuperar mi dignidad para no convertirme en lo que me había transformado, en un maldita y desdichada adicta al sexo… con él… y no llegar a ningún lado… solo a mi perdición. Oportunidades tuve, y muchas, solo… faltaron las ganas, la ansias de salir de ahí, solo era a medias, engañándome a mi misma haciéndome creer que podía parar, pero en el fondo sabía que seguiría, en busca de mas, de saciar y llenar nuestra hambre, tocándonos, manojeándonos, teniendo sexo desenfrenado, sin poder mirarnos y no tener nada, por que no podíamos estar cerca sin hacer nada, debíamos tomar acción silenciosa y muda. Escondiendo el deseo solo en nuestra mente y cuerpo, desahogándonos uno sobre el otro en un vaivén de caderas y lluvia de caricias, sigilosa y minuciosa, para cuando estábamos solos, estrellarnos uno contra el otro, brotando ese deseo infinito e insaciable… Era… masoquista para los dos.

"_Edward salió de la casa junto con James a recibir a Jacob. Este traía un postre en sus manos y parecía ser de fresas y otros frutos rojos que no pude identificar, lo miré curiosa e inquieta, él pareció percibirlo y me miró sonriendo, besó mi frente y me tendió aquí apetitoso postre._

_- ¿Para mi?- Inquirí extrañada con la cara iluminada por una recién aparecida sonrisa en mi rostro. _

_- Si, para ti- Afirmó y me sonrió con ternura. Yo lo recibí y besé su mejilla agradecida._

_- ¡Ey, eso no se vale!- Reprochó Alice haciendo un mohín malcriado y caprichoso. Llenó sus cachetes de aire dándole un aspecto infantilmente soez._

_- No te daré- Le dije mientras con mi dedo estiraba la parte debajo de mi ojo y le sacaba la lengua haciendo un sonido pueril."_

Jacob me había amado mucho, como mujer, amiga, hermana, compañera, cómplice… como todo, me veneraba y adoraba en silencio, siguiendo mi paso, sin ser correspondido como el quisiese, solo siguiéndome, amándome de todas las maneras, tragándose las ganas de que fuese reciproco… no puedo negar que yo también lo amaba, pero no de la manera en la que el aspiraba… Jacob me demostraba por todas maneras existentes su afecto y amor hacia mi, si importarle mis decisiones y pensamientos, esperando que algún día… solo algún día… lo recibiese con los brazos abierto ese amor que el me profesaba. Me amaba por que yo le había enseñado ano perder la fé y las esperanzas, por no rendirme tan fácilmente de mis anhelos y deseos… sin embargo… el no sabía de mi lóbrega vida- "Tengo leucemia- me confesó de un momento a otro, dejándome atónita y en una clase de shock". El me decía, me nombraba todas las veces que yo era la que lo inducía a seguir vivo, solo para mirarme, solo para contemplar mi rostro, solo para observar mi sonrisa. Me quería hacer su novia, para contar conmigo y ser su cómplice de secretos y posar su confianza en mis manos y que yo la cuidara incondicionalmente… pero… no quería hacerle daño.

"-_Bella, yo quiero decirte algo, pero no puedo, siento el corazón en la garganta, con ganas de salir y no se que hacer. – Pronunció nervioso._

_- No te preocupes, dale, dímelo- Lo incité divertida."_

Ahora que lo recuerdo, él era un hombre grande y musculoso, parecía un lobo… y su ternura no encajaba con su gran cuerpo. A simple vista parecía ser un hombre fuerte física y sicológicamente… había sufrido tanto… la verdad nunca lo mereció.

Mis ojos ardían, sentía ganas de llorar. Entré a un centro comercial, un nudo se atascó en mi garganta con dolor, y en el borde de mi ojos sentí las lagrimas brotar, con la nariz ardiendo del dolor en mi pecho, caminé apresurada por los pasillos, la gente me miraba con extrañes, los tropezada sin importarme, yo solo quería llegar a un lugar solo, donde nadie me mirara, nadie _**me juzgara**_, donde podía desahogar ese gran peso de mi hombros del que sabía que nunca me podría librar. Hallé el baño de chicos y entré urgida tapando mi nariz con mi mano mientras mi rostro marcaba un triste y angustioso geste. Entre a una cabina y caí al lado del inodoro, enterrando mi rostro entre mis rodillas, lamentándome en silencio, para que solo las cuatro paredes de metal fuesen testigo de esto.

"- _¡No! me da mucha pena, si vieras lo rojo que me he puesto- Articuló por su celular con voz abochornada._

_- No importa, dime, lo que digas no va a cambiar nada, no afectará en absoluto nuestra amistad, Jacob- Le respondí un poco motivada para que él me confesara._

_- ¿Sabes? Yo siento por ti muchas cosas, tantas que no puedo enumerarlas ¿Sabes quién me inspiró en hacer esos poemas?- Me quedé un par de segundo conteniendo la respiración, no me esperaba algo como aquello- Tu eres mi inspiración, Bella. Yo cuando hago las cosas, las hago pensando en ti para hacerlas mejor y motivado en ese hecho. He pasado por tantas cosas dolorosas de las que me quiero olvidar, han sido 18 años de sufrimiento, desde el primer momento en el que nací, todo había sido desgracia en mi vida, y no quise vivir más así, y tú hiciste que no siguiera de esa manera, Bella. Por eso te amo, y no es amor de mentira, ¡es de verdad, puro!- Exclamó susurrando- Y quiero que seas mi novia para demostrártelo de todas maneras existentes y las que no existen me las inventaré para hacerte feliz- Respiró hondo y siguió- Quiero que seas mi novia para contar conmigo y que cuentes conmigo- Calló, yo permanecía en silencio, pude articular palabra, de mi boca no salió ni un solo sonido._

_- Yo… Jacob, yo te amo, como amigo, no como tu quisieses que fuese- Le expliqué en susurros después de unos minutos, busqué las palabras mas adecuadas para no herir su bello corazón._

_- No, no importa, no tienes que decirme que si, Yo fui el que quise decírtelo, y sabía que esa podía ser una de las posibilidades, yo solo se que fui valiente al decírtelo, Bella. Musitó un poco decepcionado- Mejor olvidemos esto ¿dale?, como si nunca hubiese pasa…- lo interrumpí._

_- ¡Jacob__! No se trata de eso, no entiendo la razón para que seamos novios o tengamos ese tipo de relación. Yo te amo y puedes confiar en mí si eso es de lo que se trata. Y sabes, yo soy una persona que te puede hacer daño, Jacob. No creo merecerte, tu eres valioso y se que harías supremamente feliz a una mujer, no creo ser yo la indicada…- Me precipité angustiada antes de que él me tomara mal._

_Ese día me dijo cosas muy hermosas que guardé en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Dos ahogos sonoros salieron de mi boca tratando de tranquilizar mi convulsionante respiración, posicioné una mano en mi frente echando mi fleco hacia atrás mientras el sudor frío se apoderaba de mi rostro. _

_Y lamenté tanto, tanto que tuve ganas de suicidarme, cortar mis venas he irme a un lugar para huir de la vergüenza, que me juzgaran y me rechazaran, me discriminaran… Y lo hubiese aceptado, por que él fue el único hombre que me amó por que era, no por mi cuerpo ni por sexo, solo por amor y adoración… no por lo que estoy viviendo ahora… una maldita decepción._

"_-Contesta, contesta- Musité bajito esperando que recibieran la llamada en la otra línea. Mordí mi uña ansiosa por avisarle que había ganado aquel examen de matemáticas. Mordisqueé la uña rota y escuché un seguido pitito fastidioso- Rayos- Quité el teléfono de mi oreja y volví a pulsar una serie de botones para volver a hacer la deseosa llamada- Contesta por favor, Jacob- Rogué por el auricular- __Shit__- culminé en inglés y cancelé la llamada al no recibir respuesta alguna. Me tiré al sofá con sosedad y pasé mis manos por detrás de mi cabeza expulsando un largo y sonoro suspiro hacia arriba provocando que los cortos cabellos de mi flecho se alzasen."_

_Yo solo tengo __ 16 años, permanecía con el cabello mas largo, ya que por petición de Jacob me lo estaba dejando crecer. Agarré mi cabello en una cola alta provocando que los cortos cabellos de mi nuca se saliesen. Me levanté del sofá y me di una bañada para dirigirme a la casa de Mike, de pronto los chicos estarían allí, además era viernes por la tarde, seguro estarían allí. Me puse ropa cómoda y ligera, estábamos en verano. Ajusté un poco mi vestido negro liviano, me llegaba hasta medio muslo, acomodé mis__** converse **__negros a mis pies amarrando respectivamente los cordones, maquillé un poco mis rostro aplicando lápiz negro bajos mis ojos. Tomé el celular y las llaves de la casa para después salir seguidamente de allí "_

Limpié mis lágrimas y divisé por la parte abajo a unos chicos. Los miré con los ojos hinchados, quité mi vista de ellos y recargué mi cabeza en la improvisada pared de metal. Estos recuerdos me hacían mal y bien muchas veces, pero las cosas nunca debieron terminar de esa manera…

"_- ¡Mike__!- Llamé por 5ta vez por medio de gritos- ¿Por qué no hay nadie?- Murmuré para mi misma y saqué el celular del bolsillo- 12 llamadas perdidas- susurré asombrada no por el número de llamadas, sino por el hecho del que las hacia- Edward, ojeé otra vez por si alguien se asomaba. Sin más tiempo monté la reja y me volé por ella para ver si había alguien o si Mike estaba dormido. Al entrar a la casa la encontré totalmente desolada.- Entré a la habitación de él, para ver si se encontraba ahí, pero absolutamente no estaba ni una sola alma en esa recamara. Hallé algo que llamó mi atención, una hoja arrugada escrita con una caligrafía brusca y desarreglada._

_- 'Mamá, estoy en el hospital central de urgencias, no creo que llegue. Atentamente: Mike- Era lo que estaba escrito en aquella nota- ¿Qué hace en el hospital?- Me pregunté, fui a la cocina y abrí la nevera sacando agua. Dejé el vaso en la mesa junto a la nota y salí de camino al hospital."_

Recuerdo que tenía el pecho oprimido por un extraño presentimiento, caminaba rápido y urgido, llevaba ese horrible nerviosismo en mi corazón. Sentía la nariz hinchada y los ojos pesados, las lágrimas volvieron a invadir mis ojos y corazón, inundándolas de tristeza y abatimiento.

"_-¡No! ¡Dejenlo, lo van a matar!- Grité llena de ira y angustia. Pateé a un médico que le metía cables y t__ubos por todo el cuerpo de Jacob, lo abracé.- Por favor, Jacob, resiste, no te mueras, por favor, Jacob, te lo ruego- Mis lagrimas salían sin control alguno bañando mi ropa, mejillas y cuello. _

_- ¡Bella__! Quédate quieta- Me detuvo Edward y Mike jalándome de los brazos sentándome en una silla, vi una enfermera que se dirigía hacia mi con una inyección en manos._

_- ¡No! ¡No lo entienden, si siguen así lo mataran, Alice, ayudado, por favor!- Vociferé llena de desesperación. Alice estaba sentada en una silla temblando, tapó sus orejas con sus manos apretando sus rostros inundado en lágrimas- ¡¿Qué acaso no piensas moverse?!- Tyler fijó mi brazo en la silla a merced de la enfermera que quería inyectarme un calmante- ¡No, Abel, no lo permitas!- Le grité con lagrimas en mis ojos, rugí llena de agonía. La aguja entró en mi vena en el momento en el que yo me moví bruscamente… lo que me puso en peligro."_

Toqué la cicatriz que estaba marcada en mi brazo.

"_Abrí mis ojos pesados, percibiendo el color blancuzco de la amplia e impecable habitación. Hallé una aguja insertada en mi muñeca, y en el otro brazo encontré una gran banda cubriendo toda la parte de mi codo y donde se encontraba mi vena, lo miré con extrañeza y sentí un dolor punzante en la cabeza, provocando que la tomara entre mis manos y los recuerdos llegaran de golpe a mi cerebro._

'_La inyección no había soportado mi movimiento y la aguja se partió, quedando completamente dentro de la vena, atravesándola, la miré angustiada, no me importó y corrí hacia donde dirigían a Jacob en la ensangrentada camilla, la cual entraba a una blanquecina puerta, de repente, sentí mi cuerpo débil y las piernas flanqueantes, haciendo que cayera al suelo entumecida, sin que ninguna de las ordenes que mandaba a mi cuerpo fueran cumplidas… y lo vi… todo negro frente a mi…_

_- ¡No, no!- Arranqué la aguja de mi vena con la suerte de que no quedara atascada, bajé de la cama tan rápido como pude y corrí hacia fuera con una bata blanca tapando mi cuerpo. Salí de la habitación, buscando por los pasillo con ansias, angustia y esperanza los ojos de Jacob confortándome. Mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas nuevamente, sentía los labios resecos y percaté mi piel más pálida de lo normal. Corrí con desespero y choqué con el pecho de Edward, el cual agarró mis hombros y no me dejó seguir, yo me zarandeé insistiendo en soltarme, pero el no me lo permitió._

_- ¡Déjame, Damián!- Agonicé atormentada, divisé atrás de él al resto de los chicos con lagrimas en los ojos – Déjame ir con Jacob, por favor, el me necesita, Edward, yo le prometí que siempre estaría con él y no voy a fallar a esa promesa- Vociferé con voz quebradiza. Edward me aprisionó en sus brazos y me susurró al oído- Ya no hay nada por lo cual pelear- Escuché la tristeza aferrada a aquel lugar en el que estábamos, mi boca se abrió por el shock y la perturbación, las gotas saladas brotaron de mis ojos sin control, opacando el brillo de esperanza en ellos, consternados por la consternación y el abatimiento._

_- ¡No! El está vivo, tiene que estar vivo, el__** quiere estar vivo –**__No lo procesé y cuando ni al medico me acerqué a él con rapidez y lo tomé del cuello de la camisa para que me dijera lo que yo deseaba escuchar – él está vivo ¿verdad, doctor?- Le pregunté en una afirmación, el bajo su cabeza y negó lentamente. Yo caí de rodillas al suelo temblando frenéticamente y pronto sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas."_

Ese suceso había cambiado tanto mi vida, mi manera de pensar, en valorar lo que tenía tanto como lo hice con él. Pero no como él deseaba, me arrepentí por no darle aquella oportunidad, lo amaba, si que lo amaba. Si hubiese estado con el, tal vez aun estuviese vivo… solo tal vez… Solo tal vez, yo… lo hubiese hecho feliz.

"_Estábamos en aquel cementerio, el cielo se tintaba de gris con nubes cargadas de agua apunto de explotar aquel transparente líquido. Todos vestían de negro, mi cara hinchada por aquellos últimos días se encontraba alicaída y demacrada. Todos habíamos perdido aquel brillo tan especial que poseíamos en la mirada. Cada palabra que producía el cura provocaba que nos llenásemos de lágrimas, dolor y amargura. Mis labios se apretaban al no tener más lágrimas que derramar…_

_Me acerqué llena de seguridad y desfallecimiento al marrón cajón de roble y lo observé, tranquilo como siempre, como se le veía cuando estaba vivo, apreciándolo como si estuviese durmiendo. Tomé la fotografía de mi pecho y la deposité en el suyo. Todos guardaron silencio para observar mis acciones. Me acerqué a sus labios- Siempre te amaré, Jacob- Le declaré antes de besarlo con un casto roce de labios lleno de todos los sentimientos ocultos."_

**¡Fin! Del tercer cap, da mucha tristeza, confieso que lloré mucho al terminarlo, es demasiado sentimental y hace llorar hasta el mas frío témpano de hielo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Este capitulo fue mucho mas largo que los anteriores.**

**Ah, y ya saben. **

**Entre más reviews mas rápido es.**

**NªnACrOw **®


	4. Snowfall

****

¡

**Wop****! ¡Queridísimas lectoras de mi alma! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que bien y estén dispuestas a soportar este excitante fic, chicas. ¡Gracias por los **_**reviews **_**los adoro! Son mi motivación a seguir y seguir escribiendo, pero, Ey, chicas. Necesito más motivación aun, ¡dejen más reviews! Miren que con este capitulo solo faltaría el 5to y ¡PLOP! ¡Se acaba el fic! Y hoy se que las sorprenderé demasiado, ya que en este capitulo se ponen en claro algunas cosas entre nuestros dos protagonistas, y se puede ver el punto de vista de Edward en su 'relación' con Bella **

**Este fic es**** plena y completamente de mi autorí**a**, la personalidad de los personajes también la cree yo, al igual que la trama que no tiene nada que ver con la de Crepúsculo, todo es mío. menos el nombre de los personajes, que los "presté" a ****Stephanie**** Meyer para hacer este fic.**

**Como ya saben, es un Ooc y AU.**

**¡Bueno! Sin más tapujos y restricciones, ¡aquí les va!**

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

**Snowfall**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

La tina vieja y arcaica empezó a llenarse, me despojé de mis prendas de vestir con parsimonia. Sentía ganas de ahogarme pero sabía que la vida valía, y que mucha gente quería estar en mi lugar, aun disfrutando de lo que esta le brinda… y lo mejor… estar completa. No debía ser desagradecida, debía estar más que agradecida por llevar conmigo mi vida y que no me faltase ninguna parte de mi cuerpo… cosa que veía seguidamente en el hospital, no era para nada sustancioso llegar y atender a alguien que este faltante de extremidades, o… informarle a un familiar de algún paciente que su primo, hermano, padre, esposo u hijo iba a morir, o peor aún… que ya estaba muerto. Por eso era agradecida con la vida. No quería que alguien viviera lo que yo viví después de la muerte de Jacob. Entré a la bañera con cuidado, el agua estaba fría, lo que me hizo tiritar un poco. Me sumergí completamente hundiendo mi cabeza y abriendo los ojos. El agua de daba antojos de ser pura y limpia, libre de espuma y aromas. Solo quería que el olor de Edward abandonara mi piel, que las marcas de sus besos se borraran de mi cuerpo liberándolo de las amargas cadenas de placer.

Subí la cabeza y mis cabellos se pegaron a mis hombros, cuello y cara, jadeé al contener tanto la respiración. Me sumergí otra vez en un inútil intento de purificar mi muy marcado cuerpo. Duré mas de dos horas ahí, mirando a la nada, al vacío infinito pretendiendo encontrar algún punto interesante en el blancuzco techo que me ayudase a cambiar mi destino. Salí de ahí y caminé desnuda del baño hasta fuera de este, arrojándome con un bulto inerte sobre la desarreglada cama. Perdí la noción del tiempo, encerrándome en los abiertos brazos de Morfeo que me recibían fundiendo mi sueño.

"_Hey__, señorita, debe ir al colegio- Anunció mi madre levantándome de mi sueño moviendo mi pie con delicadeza. Abrí mis ojos pesadamente, pasando mis manos sobre ellos restregándolos con placidez. Miré el despertador a mi lado- 5:34 A.m.- Leí y me exasperé -¡Mamá, es demasiado temprano!- Afirmé tapando mi rostro con la almohada por el fastidio y la desgana._

_- Si, pero hay que teñir tu cabello, a menos que quieras que tus amigos vean lo rubio que tienes el pelo- Me advirtió divertida desde las escaleras. Me senté en la cama sin poder reprimir un bostezo, tomé la ligera prende que reposaba sobre la silla al lado de mi lecho. Me paré y sentí una electricidad desde mis pies hasta la punta de mi cabello erizándome todos los vellos de la nuca por lo frío que se encontraba el suelo, miré por la ventana y contemplé como los pequeños copos de nieve caían desde mi lumbrera. Calcé mis pantuflas. El invierno nunca me había gustado, me hacía sentir triste y sola… me daba la impresión de ser hermoso y sublime… pero detrás de eso… era cruel y fiero._

_- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!- Caminé hacia el baño con desgana y me di una ducha rápida con el calentador encendido. Apliqué la mascarilla de color castaño sobre mi húmedo cabello, lo enjuagué después de veinte minutos. Salí del baño y entré a mi habitación. Tomé el uniforme que reposaba sobre la silla y me lo coloqué. Enganché una bufanda a mi cuello que hacia juego con el uniforme: de rayas negras y rojas._

_- Linda, ¿Cortamos las puntas?- Sugirió mi madre mirando mi cabello y tocándolo- Aun tienes bastante tiempo- Comentó al ver mi rostro de duda, asentí levemente y dirigí mi mirada al reloj de la cocina. Caminé hacia el patio trasero de la casa, era hermoso y apacible, antojando relajarse horas y horas mirando a la nada, contenía un pequeño lago casi congelado, los racimos de las rosas rojas permanecían cerrados, refugiándose del azotador y violento frío. Me senté en el bordillo y mi madre se sentó uno mas arriba con las afiladas tijeras en sus manos dispuesta a cortar las secas puntillas de mi cabello corto. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y cuando hablaba, de mi boca salía un calido aliento humeante. Mi madre cortaba en silencio._

_- Mamá, ¿estuviste enamorada de alguna persona antes que mi papá?- Inquirí interesada en encontrar respuesta a mis personales interrogantes. Junté mis rodillas alisando la tela de mi falda sobre mis piernas. _

_- ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Atacó formulando otra._

_- Mera curiosidad- Respondí esperando su respuesta a mi enigma, ella se quedó en silencio, produciendo un sonido con la garganta demostrándome que estaba meditando, o mas bien, recordando._

_- Mm, si, yo fui muy enamoradiza, querida- Reconoció buscando palabras adecuadas para alargar su gran respuesta.- Es mas, yo me casé con tu padre por que el quería hacer negocios con el mío, y tus abuelos me utilizaron con 'medio de trato'. En ese tiempo llegué a odiar más a tu padre que a mas nada en el mundo, por que los dos me tenía como un objeto, un premio, o yo que sé, me sentía usada, lo que hacía que mi odio se acrecentara mas a él, ya que cuando nos casamos el me llevo a vivir a otro país, y no estaba cerca de mis padres para arrematarme contra ellos.- Pausó un par de segundos tomando un mechón de cabello- Además, recuerdo que estaba enamorada de un piloto de avión, se llamaba Phil, lo amaba con locura, es mas, teníamos planes para escaparnos juntos en uno de los aviones e irnos a Alaska a vivir solos.- Yo estaba en silencio escuchando claramente lo que mi madre profesaba- Después del matrimonio arreglado con tu papá, vivimos juntos pero no revueltos, él en su cama y yo en la mía- Carcajeó con elegancia- a pesar de todo el siempre respetó mi espacio aunque lo tratase mal- Sonrió con nostalgia –Lo odiaba y me sentía triste por que había abandonado a el hombre de mi vida solo para satisfacer a mi familia y por la obligación que ellos me hicieron adoptar. Pero con el tiempo tuvimos conversación, se suponía que nosotros podíamos separarnos después de pasado un año, pero era demasiado tarde, nos habíamos convertido en muy grandes amigos y cuando nos alejamos nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos estar el uno sin el otro, y pues, nos volvimos a casar- Rió un poco._

_- Oh- Emití yo, y el silencio volvió a gobernar, casi nunca hablaba con mi madre, y me sentía tan extraña el hacerlo que no me acostumbraba al hecho. Empecé a jugar con el pliegue de mi falda -¿Y alguna vez te has enamorado de uno de tus amigos?- Averigüé bajando mi cabeza para que ella cortara las partes de mi nuca._

_- Si…- Musitó concentrada en mi cabello- Pero nunca tuvimos nada, yo no era correspondida, aparte de que él tenía su novia y la amaba mucho, igualmente, yo nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente para confesárselo._

_- Mm- Dejé el interrogatorio y el resto del tiempo lo pasé en silencio. Al terminar le di las gracias y salí del recinto con la maleta en mi mano. Caminé por las pocas concurridas carreteras de la ciudad, tomé el metro para que me dejase cerca de la escuela. Mis piernas estaban descubiertas, lo que me hacía tiritar de vez en cuando. _

_Pasé por los pasillos llenos de alumnos, encontré un amontonado grupo de jóvenes rodeando lo que parecía ser una pelea. Aligeré el paso para no terminar envuelta en ella, además de que el timbre estaba sonando avisando que era la hora de entrar al salón de clases. Subí los tres pisos, al llegar al aula, dejé mi maleta en mi puesto para después salir de nuevo al pasillo para esperar la llegada del maestro. En ese momento, Ángela llegó con un gesto preocupado y agitado._

_- ¡Bella__! ¡James y Edward están peleando! -Avisó, yo la miré con extrañeza y estupefacción, salí de allí por Ángela, quién jaló de mi brazo para guiarme hasta la situación."_

Recuerdo que eso había pasado cuando yo aún no había tenido ese encuentro íntimo con Edward, es mas, aun era novia de James, por que lo ellos todavía no se habían graduado.

"_Cuando llegué ya la pelea había acabado y cada uno iba por su lado subiendo las escaleras por caminos contrarios. Yo me encontraba de pie, sin saber que hacer, sin nada que concluir, turbada por lo que había pasado, sin ni siquiera pasárseme por la cabeza el por que de aquella riña. Subí a mi sala de clases distraída y ausente, matándome las neuronas por descubrir que era lo que había pasado allá abajo, por lo que no presté atención a ninguna de las cátedras antes del receso. _

_Al terminar, saqué una manzana de mi bolso y salí al descanso, me dirigí hacia a un lado regularmente recóndito del colegio, donde por supuesto sabía que ahí estaría James pensando solitario. Y exactamente –como me lo suponía- allí lo encontré, sentado en una banca vieja de color plateado rancio que estaba justo delante de un gran árbol viejo y seco con algunas partes nevadas, en el que varios árboles lo rodeaban, justamente nos encontrábamos en el comienzo del bosque de la escuela. Rocé sus labios con los míos en un amigable saludo amoroso, permanecía con un gesto indiferente y estoico. Sabía que algo estaba mal, le pasé la manzana y él la mordió._

_- ¿Qué sucede?- Inquirí sentándome junto a él en la banca._

_- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Contestó cortante, yo solo le quité la manzana y me la llevé a la boca dándole un mordisco. El ni se inmutó en mirarme, yo me mosqueé por su tono tajante y al parecer él se percató –Tuve una pelea con Edward- Me respondió mirando hacia arriba, entrecerrando los ojos para ver bien las insuficientes luces destellantes que se filtraban entre las tupidas nubes grisáceas. _

_-Eso ya lo sé, amor –Le dije cariñosamente al escuchar el cambio de su hablar – Lo que no se es él por qué – Mordí de nuevo la manzana reposando mi cabeza en el hombro de él._

_El lo meditó unos segundos, bajando la cabeza para admirar mí precario cabello –Yo tampoco lo sé a decir verdad, solo percibí un ambiente tenso que nos provocó ganas de golpearnos –Contestó pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros juntándome mas a él. Yo hundí mi rostro entre el hueco de su cuello, deleitándome con el delicioso y varonil aroma que el poseía. –No te pases ¿dale? Mira que te pueden suspender por eso –advertí en susurros, cerrando los ojos embelesada, besé su impecable cuello haciéndole un mimo. Acabamos la manzana juntos y jugamos con caricias amorosas dándonos cariño._

_Sonó el fastidioso sonido que tanto detestaba: el timbre de la finalización del receso. Yo me paré y arreglé mi arrugada falda con las manos. Allen enderezó su corbata y abrochó unos botones a la camisa. Al salir del bosque, el agarró mi mano, yo lo miré entre extrañada y asombrada, ya que en el colegio estaba __prohibido__ tener un noviazgo. El me sonrió dulce para dejarme callada. Caminamos hasta llegar cerca de la cafetería, viendo como nuestros amigos salían, me sentí animada a saludarlos, pero justo cuando Edward atravesaba la puerta, sentí la mano de James tomarme por la cintura, y la otra, tomar mi rostro, juntando sus labios con los míos, plantándome un beso en ellos."_

Tres años después me enteré el porqué de su pelea, no era una simple tensión en el ambiente, era algo que iba mas allá que eso, algo mas personal por lo que pude concluir. Me levanté de la cama con pereza y somnolencia, refregué mis ojos con las manos. El recordar me había dado fuerzas, el desahogarme con mis pensamientos me hacía sentir un poco mas limpia de conciencia –solo un poco-. Tomé la braga que reposaba en el cajón y me la coloqué para después seguir con el resto de mi vestimenta rutinaria. Hoy debía ir a trabajar y no por evocación podía faltar. Agarré las llaves de mi cartera para después salir del apartamento y entrar al obsoleto ascensor. Al bajar crucé un par de calles para llegar a la estación del metro.

Mi iniciación con Edward lo recuerdo exactamente, como si fuese una fotografía imborrable de mi mente, es mas, lo recordaba como si fuese sido ayer. Todo había comenzado un día en el que hoy había hecho un largo viaje de caminata hasta la casa de Mike.

"_Recibí una no muy grata sorpresa al enterarme que el __**idiota **__no estaba ya que sus primos habían llegado de visita desde otro país y él les estaba mostrando la ciudad. Lancé tres blasfemias contra él mentalmente; no quería volver a casa de la misma manera, ni contaba con nada de dinero y echar ese mismo viaje otra vez era una tragedia para mi. Suspiré entre aburrida y fastidiada para después sentarme en el escalón de las escaleras, pensando en una solución a mis 'desgracias'. Llevaba ropa muy indecente, un __top azul y sin corpiño dejaba al deslumbramiento mis informales fachas, un short de cuadros negros y blancos tapaba mi parte inferior. _

_- A ver, a ver ¿Que hago ahora? - Me pregunté a mi misma enterrando mi cabeza entre mis __rodillas__ y un destello de ilumiación se estrelló contra mi cabeza, recordando queEdward vivía a solo dos cuadrillas de ahí, pero si me iba por esa opción era como ir hacia la boca hambrienta del lobo, era mas que obvio que saldría perjudicada –era lo que me decía mi subconsiente golpeandome desde adentro- pero... yo era una persona seria y suponía poder controlar la situación. _

_**De los errores se aprende"**_

Monté el escalón para subir al vehiculo y las puertas de este se cerraron automáticamente tras mi entrada. Vi mucha gente, entre ancianos, ejecutivos, niños, adolescentes, estudiantes, maestros, de todo. Me senté al fondo y posé mi bolso en mis piernas, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la ventana que me daba un paisaje llovioso, donde las personas corría buscando refugio por la inesperaba llovisna, sabría que pronto llegaría el invierno azotando la ciudad.

"-_Buenas, ¿está Edward?- Pregunté tomando mi cabello y haciendo una coleta debaratosa en el. El portero de seguridad tecleó el sitofono y habló un par de palabras que no logré entender -¿Está?- Curiosé empinandome sobre la punta de mis zapatos, colgando mis manos en la reja para equilibrarme. El sujeto pulsó un timbre que me permitió el paso al edificio. A pasar a su lado me dio el numero de apartamento y el piso. Subí ascensor."_

Bajé y entré al hospital apresuraba refugiando mi cabeza de la llovizna. Saludé a una que otra enfermera y médicos antes de ir a mi lugar de trabajo. Hoy estaba un poco el hospital, me dirigí al baño a retocar mi 'máscara'. Apliqué toneladas de polvo facial y un poco de labial rojo sobre mis labios. Atendí a unos niños con fiebre alta debido a la gripe que se produce en esta época del año. Gracias a Dios hoy parecía que nadie iba a morir. La muerte de Jacob había cambiado mucho mi vida, y había aprendido a apreciar mi subsistencia como mi mayor tesoro.

"_-Hola –Saludé calmada. Edward me miró entre asombrado y extrañado, se hizo a un lado cediéndome el paso hacia el recinto. Yo entré "tirándome" al mueble con pereza. _

_- ¿A que se debe tu inesperada visita?- Me preguntó sin mirarme, yendo a la cocina rascando su nuca con molicie y trayendo un vaso con agua consigo ofreciéndomelo. Yo tomé el vaso entre mi mano y lo tomé rápido, tragando de un solo el fresco contenido de una sola estocada. Jadeé un par de veces al terminar y me decidí a responder._

_- Eso mismo, chico, te vine a visitar –Alegué agitada por la contención de aire. Me acomodé hacia el respaldo del mueble. Él se sentó a mi lado junto con su __laptop__ en sus piernas. Edward llevaba solo una sudadera azul turquí tapando de su cadera para abajo, con su espalda, pectorales y abdomen expuestos, yo le quité toda importancia a su físico, el era mi amigo y lo respetaba como tal, además, no era la primera vez que lo veía en esas condiciones tan nudistas. -¿Qué haces? –Indagué asomando mi cara al portátil para ver que hacía. _

_- No, nada, leyendo el correo a ver si alguien dejó un mensaje de baterista de la banda – Respondió a mi pregunta –Tú sabes, los chicos, Jacob, James –Aclaró al verme confundida, yo solo musité un 'Oh' y siguió en lo suyo -¿Quieres ver algo? –Me ofreció el control remoto para que viese lo que quisiese de su gran televisor plasma. Realmente no había absolutamente nada interesante, pasaba de canal en canal sin poder encontrar nada bueno en la televisión sin poder encontrar una que satisficiera mis gustos. Y localicé uno, parecía que presentaban una película de miedo recién iniciada, se llamaba "El renacimiento". La empecé a ver un poco entusiasmada, Edward al parecer también la encontró interesante por lo que dejó su __laptop__ a un lado y fue en busca de palomitas rápidas y soda en el refrigerador. Yo empezaba a chillar cuando el sonido tétrico y macabro aparecía avisando que en ese momento pasaría una catástrofe sangrienta en la película, atormentando a un mas mis moribundos sentidos"._

Tuve un 'hueco' –como siempre- a la misma hora constante: 10:45. Caminé hacia fuera del hospital deleitando el triste y luctuoso ambiente frío con un vaso mediano de café en mi mano. Miraba como pasaban los carros, rápidos y presurosos para llegar a su deseado destino, acurrucarse con su familia juntita para calentarse con el calor fraternal. Me apoyé en el faro brillante acomodándome. Cerré los ojos complacida por sentir el vapor humeante del puro café entrar por mis fosas nasales, calentando inútilmente mi frío cuerpo.

"_Al terminar el film nos quedamos en silencio, yo permanecía con la cabeza entre mis rodillas con las manos en mi cara, tapándola para evitar ver la última estocada s__angrienta de la película. Edward quitó su vista del televisor y la dirigió a mí. _

_- ¿Bella__? –Me llamó acercándose a mí, yo quité una mano de mi rostro dejando que mi único ojo libre viese la cara de Edward. El se acercó un poco mas escudriñándome -¿Te dio miedo? –Indagó burlón, yo solo fruncí en ceño 'indignada'. _

_- No, nada- Mentí presuntuosa__ y me erguí acomodándome correctamente en el mullido mueble. En ese momento, el se abalanzó contra mi atacándome con sus imparables cosquillas, yo quise quitármelo pero el sostuvo mis escurridizas piernas entre las suyas posicionándose sobre mi y tomando mis dos manos con una suyas sobre mi cabeza, para que su traviesa mano me torturara en risas. Yo gritaba auxilio entre risa y risa, quedándome sin aire de vez en vez por las sonoras carcajadas. Entonces el pareció cansarse, yo jadeé entre veces con aun pequeñas risas saliendo de mi boca. Apoyó su cuerpo sobre el mío con pereza y cansancio, riendo también de vez en vez. Miré hacia el techo contenta. El siempre hacía eso. Devolví mi mirada y me encontré con los ojos de Edward frente a mí. Lo observé cuidadosamente, sintiendo sus respiración tocar mis labios. Estábamos tan cerca, tan inmóviles, sin hacer nada, sin acercarnos o separarnos, solo así, mirándonos, detallándonos escrupulosamente, sin producir ruidos, solo nuestra respiración cortando el humilde silencio. Fijos y exánimes en segundos, minutos, horas, yo que sé, solo… detallándonos, tratando de… memorizar nuestros gestos._

_Desperté de mi trance._

_- No, no te muevas por favor, quédate aquí, quieta –Susurró, con su aliento chocando contra mi boca, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Alzó su mano, con parsimonia la posó en mi mejilla, ligeramente, como si yo fuese la muñeca de porcelana más frágil del mundo. Con su mano tocó mis labios, observándolos abriendo su boca levemente. Movió sus dedos tocando mis párpados y bajándolos por mis rizadas pestañas, su mano resbaló hasta mi cuello, moviendo su cuerpo acercándolo al mío, el televisor cambió su canal._

_**{**__**Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo - Panda**__**}**_

_Su mano pasó hasta mi nuca atrayendo mi rostro al suyo, nuestra respiración su junto convirtiéndose en una sola, enredándose entre ella, bailando al ritmo de nuestro pecado. Sus la__bios se movieron sobre los míos con una suavidad inmensa, empecé a percibir la desesperación en su ritmo, pero no se dejaba llevar por el salvajismo, me besaba con delicadeza y temor. Yo no cabía en la impresión y la aturdes, con aun los ojos abierto, acomodándome a sus gestos, observando su ceño fruncido, viendo la desesperación en ellos. Pasó su otra mano por mi mejilla, aferrándose a mi rostro como si su vida dependiese de eso, respiró hondamente separándose solo un poco de mis labios para volverlos a atrapar con la misma delicadeza pero con ganas de devorarme. Me sentí cohibida, dejando que mis labios se moviesen al ritmo que los de él, correspondiendo a todas las infinitas caricias que el me proporcionaba, dejándome llevar por el exquisito aroma que embriagaba mis sentidos, asiendo añicos mi razón y seguir con lo que terminaría siendo una desenfrenada pasión. _

_Pasó sus manos por mi cuerpo, insatisfecho y desesperado por tocar mas allá, por sentir mas allá. Bajó su boca jadeante por mi cuello, formando caminos de besos en el, impregnándolo de su aroma. Suspiros salieron de mi boca, demostrando mi placentera satisfacción, sabiendo que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal, me dejaba llevar por sus caricias, queriendo detenerlo y salir de ese maligno trance adictivo, su lengua tocándome sin poder pensar… pero la verdad… es que… yo sabía que algo en mi pecho, amaba a ese hombre frente a mí._

_Sentí morir cuando su virilidad rozó mi intimidad, provocando esas sensaciones que hicieran que suspiros de placer salieran liberándose de mi garganta"_

Lo que más recuerdo es que esa canción encajaba perfecta y exactamente con nuestra situación, como si el propio ambiente nos mostrase en que sucio y asqueroso hueco nos encontrábamos, era como si el mundo nos las dedicara advirtiéndonos la caída antes de tiempo, pero… sabíamos que no había vuelta atrás. Apoyada en el faro, reparé una moto que se había parqueado frente a mí, me alejé un poco intranquila y le dí otro sorbo al café. El hombre que estaba en ella tenía una chaqueta negra de cuero y un pantalón oscuro. Me sentía inquieta al no saber quién era el de aquella moto por tener el casco cubriéndole la cabeza, y sabía que algo resaltaba en el, era ese aura de _**misterio **_que tanto lo caracterizaba.

- Edward- Murmuré, bajó de su motocicleta y se paró frente a mí, quitándose el negro casco. Yo me quedé quieta en mi sitio. Sus afilados ojos rasgaron con crueldad mi mirada, la cual no lo observada, solo se encontrada cohibida en ningún punto interesante de su cuerpo. Pero eso no quería decir que me iba a dejar él.

- Bella- Pronunció, yo solo le miré a los ojos con mis sentidos alertas. Sus sagaces ojos filosos me observaban con fiereza y dureza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Inquirí con el ceño fruncido- Edward, estoy trabajando, no sé quien demonios te ha dicho que trabajo aquí, no sé quien rayos te ha dado toda la información de mi vida, estoy trabajando. Y sabes que, déjalo ya, todo lo que "alguna vez" pasó entre nosotros ya es pasado. –Ignoré su mirada y el poco que café que quedaba en el vaso lo derramé sobre la grama cerca al faro. Decidí entrar, pero sentí la mano de Edward apoderarse de mi brazo derecho, apretándome con poderío. Me giré bruscamente, hoy no me sentía débil, por supuesto que no, si hoy era el día en el que debía parar estar "farsa" no dudaría en hacerlo. -¿Qué quieres?- Proferí apretando los dientes con ira, conteniendo las ganas intensas de partirle la cara allí mismo para no armar revuelo frente al hospital.

- Ven, hablemos allá- Indicó, era el callejón del hospital, yo lo observé y me dirigí de nuevo a Edward –Yo no tengo nada de lo que hablar contigo. Él mantenía mi brazo firme, sin soltar ni en un solo segundo el agarre.

- Si no vienes, te arrastro –Amenazó frunciendo mas sus gestos con rabia. Traté de nuevo en soltarme de él, pero el apretó mas, produciéndome un poco de dolor. Caminé hasta el sitio indicado y el se posicionó frente a mi, a menos de medio metro.

- ¿De que hablaremos?- Inquirí encolerizada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos- O mas bien solo vienes para satisfacer tus malditas necesidades, por que para eso es para lo único que te sirvo, ya te lo dije una vez no soy una maldita maquina de sexo, es mas, no se ni para que acepté "hablar" contigo, ¿Sabes que, Edward? Púdrete –Vociferé deletreadamente con mi cuerpo temblando de desasosiego. Solté de su agarre con brusquedad y el me volvió a agarrar estrellando su boca contra la mía, invadiendo todo espacio de ella con brutalidad, me zarandeé con fuerza y estrellé mi mano contra su cara violencia, restregué mi mano contra mi boca quitando el resto de saliva. –Jamás me vuelvas a tocar ¿Escuchaste, Edward? Jamás lo vuelvas a hacer- Le grité con mi voz quebrantada -¿Quién te has creído? Mi maldito error fue haberme metido con una mierda como tú – Caminé tan rápido como pude y entré al hospital, donde en la puerta se encontraba el vigilante de seguridad. Subí las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso, donde no estaba muy poblado, me senté en una de las sillas azules y agarré el cabello de mi frente echándolo hacia atrás tratando de despejar mi mente. Sentía el pulso rápido y mis pies y labios temblaban por la furia y cólera. –Tienes que calmarte- Me decía mentalmente exhalando e inhalando constantemente para poder tranquilizarme. Cerré los ojos alzando las cejas y volviendo a fruncirlas – Relájate- Suspiré hondo y me paré de la silla para seguir con mi trabajo.

"-_Relájate- Me pidió susurrando agitado en mi oreja, yo estaba prendida de su espalda con mis uñas clavadas en ella. Mi pecho subía y bajaba con fogosidad por mi temblorosa respiración. Todo había sido tan rápido, que no recordaba el momento en el que habíamos llegado a aquella situación. Salió de mi lento y pausado, exhalé profundo con los ojos apretados, el dolor había sido inmundo y desgarrante, tanto, que de mis labios salió un sonoro e imprudente grito moribundo. Jadeé adolorida con pesadas lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos por la reciente intromisión, él me miro a la cara con su rostro emperlado en sudor, con una de sus amplias y varoniles manos quitó el sudor de mi frente echando mi flequillo hacia atrás, acercó su boca a la mía, besándome con parsimonia, subiendo hasta mis pómulos besando los caminos de lagrimas que bajaban por allí. Nuestros cuerpos bañados en sudor, demostraban nuestro inevitable pecado sexual, avisándonos que después de esto, no habría vuelta atrás. El ambiente estaba caliente y fogoso, una gota resbaló de mi cuello y llegó al nacimiento de mis pechos, donde se unió con el desnudo torso de Edward. Movió sus caderas hacia a mi, entrando de nuevo con lentitud, provocando que un gemido saliese de mis temblorosos labios, apreté mis ojos enardecida. Comprimí mis músculos para después relajarlos, indicándole a él a seguir con sus embestidas."_

Caminé fuera del hospital, ya había acabado mi turno, así que me paré frente a la estación del metro esperando a que pasara el tan anhelado vehículo, exhalé el humo del cigarrillo de mi garganta, ya casi acabada el segundo cigarro de la noche. Sentí el sonido del metro aproximarse. Edward hoy me había tomado de sorpresa "como siempre". Solté el cigarrillo antes de entrar al transporte. Desenganché la coleta de mi cabello y sentí unas ganas inmensas de drogarme hasta quedar inconsciente.

"_-Perdóname- Creí escuchar e__n un susurro por parte de Edward. Lo ignoré, la última embestida me estaba atrapando, me agarré con mas fuerza de su espalda sintiendo como las paredes de mis intimidad se encogían por el inexperto orgasmo, apreté mis dientes sintiendo como mi cavidad se comprimía y Edward salía de mí. Apoyé mi rostro en su hombro, agitada. Me cargo y me llevó a su habitación en brazos, posándome en la cama, posicionándose al lado mío, tapando nuestros cansados y exhaustos cuerpos en una sabana azul. Empecé a peder conciencia ignorando lo que habíamos hecho hoy y olvidando el reciente dolor en mi entrepierna."_

_(...)_

Hacía un mes desde que había cambiado mi turno rutinario, pedí por concebido trabajar en las horas de la mañana para poder vivir mejor, y lo aceptaron, mi rostro demacrado había cambiado, ya se le veía mas color a mi de por sí pálida piel. Apliqué más polvo compacto en mi rostro y pinté mis labios de rojo carmesí. Ordené algunos mechones de mi cara y guardé todos los maquillajes en la cartuchera. Salí y miré hacia el gran ventanal que daba había fuera, hacia más de tres semanas que el grupo de Edward y James se había hecho famoso y popular en el género del rock alternativo. Fuera, en la calle, un gran poste de publicidad exponía un gran afiche de la banda. Hallé arriba el nombre de esta escrita con letra tétrica. James estaba principalmente enfrente, con su cabello moviéndose a un lado por la brisa, mientras agarraba el micrófono con su mano, en su rostro se fijaba un gesto de violencia, su corbata negra se ondulaba al igual que su pelo. Tropecé con el rostro de Edward, era prepotente y dominante, su delgada boca estaba levemente abierta, con sus ojos fijos en la guitarra, mientras que en su hombro reposaba la correa de esta, sus largas y finas manos varoniles de pianista se posaban en las cuerdas tocándolas con aparente morosidad. La corbata negra también se movía al compás del viento junto con su cabello. Los botones de su camisa estaban sueltos, exhibiendo su bien formado torso. Llevaba más de un mes y medio de aquel encuentro con él, ya el rencor de mi corazón había cesado, ya me daba igual ese demonio. Además, el ya se encontraba en el mundo de la fama, su gran sueño se estaba cumpliendo, ya era nombrado, ya su talento era reconocido. No me sorprendería si el ya se hubiese olvidado de mí. Caminé decidida sobre los puntiagudos tacones negros y entré a la sala de urgencias.

"_Abrí los ojos poco a poco, sentí haber descansado__ tan solo cinco minutos, y la verdad, era que no me equivocaba, me percaté que el sonido del tráfico y el ajetreo de la carretera aún estaba presente. En la oscuridad de la habitación dirigí mi mirada al rostro de Edward, el cual me miraba embelesado. La vergüenza se apoderó de mis mejillas, tintándolas de rojo. –Eres hermosa…perfecta- Susurró con una sonrisa ladina. Me quitó la vista de encima, y se acomodó boca arriba, mirando hacia el blanco techo mientras pasaba una mano bajo su nuca, de repente, arrugó un poco su gesto –Sabes ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el colegio?- Yo lo miré confundida en llegar a ese tema; hacía mas de un año que él se había graduado de la preparatoria. Volvió su rostro a mi, enredando su cara entre mis cabellos, exhalando el olor de ellos. Asentí para que prosiguiese. –Recuerdo que… una vez peleé con James…por ti –Confesó, yo sentí un vuelco en mi vientre, llenándome de una gran pulsada de confusión y zozobra. El volvió su vista al techo, ignorando por completo mis miradas inquisidoras. Arrugó su ceño tratando de recordar, y abrió su boca, mostrándome su perfecta dentadura para volver a hablar –Ese día…- pausó recordando- es día yo estaba llegando a la escuela y lo encontré en el camino de ida a la sala. Nos saludamos como siempre y conversamos normales, sin ningún problema- paró de nuevo apretando un poco los dientes- comenzamos una conversación sobre ti, y él… el me dijo que tu eras una de las que el desvirgaría- Apretó mas los dientes, forzando su mandíbula. Yo no cabía en el asombro y la estupefacción, pero no me importaba, igual, el nunca llegó a tocarme, el ya era parte de mi pasado. –Eso me enfureció de repente, llenándome de ira y rabia, no lo entendía, no sabía el porqué de ese sentimiento de repulsión hacia él. Sentí inmensas ganas de golpearlos que no pude evitarlo. –Dirigió su veteada miraba hacia mi y acercó sus labios a los míos, hablando sobre ellos –Bella, cuando te vi por primera vez en la cafetería quería que fueses mía, mi novia. Pero tu te interesaste en James, y yo no quería intervenir en eso, desistí a ti, a la idea de quererte conmigo –Me besó con ansiedad, como si su vida dependiese de ello, a lo que yo correspondí de la misma forma."_

Eran más o menos las 12 P.m. Era hora de almuerzo, fui hacia la zona de descanso. Al acercarme a aquel lugar sentí unas indescriptibles nauseabundas ganas de vomitar y no dudé en correr hacia el baño para poder descargar aquel amargo líquido de mi garganta. –Demonios- Caí justo al lado del bacín, sostuve mi frente con mi mano mientras respiraba agitadamente, sentí el vomito venir y lo descargué con ferocidad en el inodoro. Con ayuda de las paredes me puse de pie. Caminé con la mano en la boca hacia el lavabo escupiendo aquellos desagradables residuos en el y después metiendo mis manos para lavarme. Decidí por no almorzar, lo reciente me había dejado con basca y me redujo completamente el apetito. Me sentí enferma y mórbida, no sé en que momento me había indispuesto tan impredeciblemente. Caminaba por los pasillos, me sentía débil y lánguida, un mareo se apoderó de mi cabeza, me apoyé contra la pared y cerré los ojos apretándolos. Los abrí de nuevo, mirando se soslayo a un grupo de enfermeras a las cuales encontraba borrosas. Ellas me miraban curiosas. Me erguí y traté de seguir el paso, pero al dar tan solo uno, caí al suelo de rodillas, con las manos sosteniéndome. Sentí a nueva cuenta el vomito venir desde mi garganta y el grupo de enfermeras se acercaron corriendo hacia mi moribundo cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, era obvio que me encontraba en una habitación del hospital, en mi vena se encontraba una aguja con un tubo transportando suero fisiológico por mis venas. Llevaba puesta la ropa de trabajo, percaté varias camillas a mis lados, por lo que pude deducir que no era grave y no había nada por lo de que preocuparme. Por una gran puerta blanca entró una enfermera, me erguí en la cama esperando a que ella sacara aquella aguja fastidiosa de mi brazo. Su rostro permanecía contento. Se acercó a mí con una ensanchada sonrisa y con la planilla en sus manos.

- ¡Oh, señorita Swan! ¿Se siente bien?- Asentí con la cabeza y ella amplió aun más su sonrisa- Oh, me alegro, le tengo una muy buena noticia para usted y para su esposo –La miré confundida a la vez que ella sacaba la aguja de mi vena.

-¿Qué?- Indagué errada y un poco alterada por mi falta de entendimiento de la situación.

- ¡Si, felicidades, usted será mamá! –Respondió llena de regocijo.

"_**Y supe que el invierno….**_

_**Era algo frío y crudo que siempre mostraba la desgracia de la realidad"**_

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, en este capitulo se aclaran ****muchas ****cosas por parte de Edward, y ya sabemos mas de su infancia, y sí, sí, ¡Bella será mamá de una hermosa niña! Aunque al comienzo no es nada gratificante para ella, pero al final ella terminará siendo su adoración y luz de vida… pero… ¿Edward sabrá de la presunta niña? ¿Quieren saberlo? **_**Pues dejen muchos reviews **_**Esa es la única manera. ¡Oh, y espero que sean muchos! Me he esforzado mucho con este fic, así que espero estar satisfecha de ****reviews con pollo****. ¡Ah! Y como vieron, allí puse una canción que tiene mucho que ver con la situación de mis protagonistas.**

**Entre ****más ****reviews ****más**** rápido es, ténganlo en cuenta.**

**NªnACrOw **®


	5. Weak and Poweless

**¡****Woops**** a todos y a todas! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien: D. ¡¡Mil disculpas por mi tardanza!! ¡Lo siento de verdad pero tuve una serie de inconvenientes! ¡Gracias por los reviews, los adoro! Y mas los de mi amiga Patty, ¡son los mejores! Patty te dedico este fiic!! Eres súper! Disfrutalo!, es para ti (: Pues, les tengo una noticia, este no podrá ser el último capítulo del fic, ya que falta una parte muy complementaria, además de que si fuese un solo capitulo, sería demasiado largo, así que este solo será el penúltimo capítulo, de este fic llamado 'Black ****pieces****'****, tardé en subir este capitulo por que estuve de viaje y no le dediqué ni un poco de mi tiempo al fic en esa semana de vacaciones, ¡solo me concentré de divertirme en esa ciudad tan fría llamada Bogotá! ¡Se que están eufóricas! Pero lo siento, yo también tengo algo llamado vida social :). Espero que me perdonen. Este es el penúltimo capitulo, persevero en que les encantará, y mas a ti Patty, te llevarás una hermosa sorpresa :). ¡Ah! ¡Y el pasado 20 de Octubre cumplí años! ****Tan solo 16 añitos, a los cuales les tengo fobia, odio cumplir años ¬¬.**

**Este fic es plena y completamente de mi autoría, la personalidad de los personajes también la cree yo, al igual que la trama que no tiene nada que ver con la de Crepúsculo, ****todo**** es**** mío****, menos el nombre de los personajes, que los "presté" a ****Stephanie**** Meyer para hacer este fic.**

**¡Bueno!**

**Sin más tapujos ni restricciones**

**¡Aquí les va!**

**Capitulo 5**

**Weak****and****Powerless**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Acaricié las sedosas hebras cobrizas de Nessie, quien ronroneaba inconsciente sumida entre el tan placentero sueño. Tenía cinco años. La mecí entre mis brazos acunándola para que no despertase. Hizo una extraña mueca delicada y cándida que me pareció lo más tierno de este mundo. Nessie tenía una piel suave y tersa, sus mejillas abullonadas permanecían coloradas por el tenue frío de la noche; sus delgados labios se encontraban curvados un poco hacia abajo con los labios entre abiertos completamente rosados; su nariz respingadita y un poco redondeada por su niñez se manchaba sutilmente con un par de pecas que le daban una vista aun mas adorable; sus ojos grandes y expresivos de color aceitunado eran escondidos por sus blancuzcos párpados los cuales eran poblados opulentamente con unas largas y rizadas pestañas negras, lo que le hacia resaltar mas su preciosura; su cabello castaño cobrizo iba en finas hebras copiosas bajando hasta llegar a un ondulación final… Era tan hermosa… No sé cuando se me ocurrió el hecho de pensar que era un error…

"_Mi boca estaba abierta, totalmente reseca. Mi mirada estaba desorbitada y estupefacta frente a la atención de la chica, quién me miraba con un gesto totalmente preocupado. Me sentí pesada, sentía cada parte de mi cuerpo marchito… destrozado… con ganas de creer que yo aun era una niña de 15 años que podía cambiar las cosas y haber frenado todo desde un comienzo, de haber parado todo antes de llegar aquí… en esta maldita__ y atroz situación. Era… terrible, era demasiado… yo… no quería vivir, yo no debí seguir… debí rendirme, amarrarme y jamás salir, encerrarme y evitar todo… quedarme y suicidarme… eran pensamientos que azotaban mi cerebro simultáneamente. Mi labio tembló con desenfreno, tiritando mi barbilla. Mis gestos eran agónicos, sentía desplomarme de mi vida, cada camino de sangre en mi cuerpo atascándose, matándome y sucumbiéndome al fondo de un abismo, quería apagarme, cesar y dar mi último suspiro. Con ganas de cortar mis venas hasta desangrarme y esperar a que mi definitiva y última gota de sangre saliera de mi cuerpo, demostrándome que había muerto… que me había rendido… que era un simple e inerte cuerpo tirado e inservible, pero no, estaba aquí, enfrentando mi problema, mi gran y trágico problema, sintiendo como mis sueños, mis deseos se iban de mis manos, se alejaban poco a poco, dejándome… queriendo pensar en que era un mal juego, un mal sueño del que despertaría en unos pocos minutos… pero no podía engañarme… ya era demasiado tarde como para devolverme en el momento en que cometí el definitivo error. _

_¿Señorita?- Llamó la enfermera, sacándome de aquel trance, la miré agonizante, despertando del aturdimiento, enterándome que ya no era un sueño, era la realidad, una infeliz realidad__, ahora era…. __**Débil e impotente**__- ¿Está bien?- Indagó con gesto lleno de preocupación. Ignoré su pregunta y me paré de la camilla con torpeza, dejando caer todo a mí alrededor, temblando con fiereza, convulsionante por salir de allí. Tomé la cartera que reposaba al pie de la cama_

_No estoy bien, dile al gerente que n-no estoy bien- pronuncié balbuceando, dudando del completo entendimiento de la enfermera.__ Un sudor pegajoso y frio de apoderó de mis manos temblorosas, apreté los dientes._

_Pero Señorita, usted está bien…- Titubeó nerviosa la enfermera al ver mis reacciones, tocando mi hombro para detenerme. La interrumpí antes de que siguiera._

_¡Que no estoy bien!- Grité enfrentándola con los ojos muy abiertos, callándola para que me dejase huir en paz, ella tembló y calló enseguida, poniendo la tabla de informe en su pecho en signo de defensa, como demostrando su inseguridad respecto a mí. Una comunidad de sentimientos se acopló en mi cerebro, era sumamente negativa, no pude percibir ni una sola lagrima salir de mis ojos, no salían, ni una sola. Mi rostro se fruncía por completo, haciéndome un agujero mucho más grande en el corazón apuñalándome sin remordimiento alguno, azotándome sin compasión, matándome sin poder morir…._

_Salí de la habitación rápidamente, tomé mi rostro entre mis manos, mi estomago se contraía fuertemente por la impotencia y la debilidad que tenía física y emocionalmente. Sentí que no podía respirar, sentía que iba a morir en vida, pero no, no moriría, no para mi desgracia. Mordí mis labios llena de nulidad, me dolía el pecho, como si se estuviese desangrando en silencio, solo internamente. Las enfermeras, pacientes y médicos me miraban con asombro y sin prudencia, no me importaba, eso era lo que menos me importaba. Paré el primer taxi que vi pasar en el hospital. Me monté en él y cerré la puerta con fuerza, un nudo horrible y amargo se atascó en mi garganta, no podía llorar, no porque no quisiera –ganas me sobraba-, no salían, me torturaba con crueldad. Grité, metiendo mí cabeza entre mis rodillas grité lo más que pude, inútilmente, nada me aliviaría ese gran dolor que tenía en mi pecho, nada… Apreté mis labios bruscamente, lastimándome por completo, sintiendo como mis dientes se hincaban en ellos intentando sangrarlos. Jadeé con desenfreno, convulsionando mi pecho para poder apaciguar el dolor de mi corazón, para que esa punzada en mi no fuera tan punzante, para morir en silencio, muda y dolida…. _

_No podía ser verdad, tenía debía ser el peor de los chistes, __**tenía **__que ser un chiste, un maldito y cruel chiste. Apreté aun mas mis labios, queriendo hacerlos sangrar, pero sabía que no era lo suficientemente valiente para lograrlo…"_

Cargué a Nessie llevándola en brazos hacia su habitación, se estremeció un poco. La reposé sobre el mullido lecho de colores alegres. Prendí la lamparilla de figuras divertidas. Salí de la recamara cerrando la puerta levemente. Caminé hacia la sala, la cual estaba llena de peluches, crayones y libretas para colorear. El televisor reproducía un programa de un canal infantil, recogí los objetos del suelo uno a uno, sesionándome que ningún crayón hubiese quedado bajo el sillón. Al ver que ya la sala estaba 'relativamente' ordenada, suspiré y dejé todo sobre el comedor. Eché hacia atrás los mechones rubios de mi frente y cerré los ojos, estaba agotada. Me dirigí a la cocina con parsimonia, abrí la nevera y saqué una botella de agua y algunos fármacos de la alacena para consumirlos. Fui hacia mi habitación y me desvestí colocándome un camisón blanco. Apagué la luz y me arropé en la cama matrimonial. Cerré los ojos un par de segundos y los volví a abrir para encontrarme con el interesante techo blanco…

Ahora que me ponía a pensar en lo que era de mi vida, me hacía consciente que ya tenía 29 años… lo suficiente para ya haber madurado… Pero nada hubiese pasado si _ella _no hubiese estado ahí, obligándome a mejorar, a ser una persona, a esforzarme, a no morir en ese abismo en el cual me había enquistado, echándole la cual a mi estupidez de sexual, pero era _ella _ lo que me faltaba, _ella _era el golpe que faltaba que me trajera a la realidad. Y ahora que la tengo conmigo, ya tengo una meta, una forma de vivir, _ella _es mi motivo de vida, solo para hacerla feliz… Pero, ¿si ella no hubiese llegado? ¿Qué sería yo? Puede que en un comienzo pensara que era el error más catastrófico de mi miserable vida, pero no, ella fue la que me dio fuerza, valor y agallas para seguir adelante, contra todo lo que se me atravesara en frente, ella fue la que verdaderamente me hizo fuerte, ella me hizo a mí, a esta persona que soy ahora.

La lámpara a mi lado permanecía encendida, dirigí la mirada hacia la ventana. Aún se podía apreciar el ruido de los carros. Eché un vistazo al reloj digital que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche, eran las 9:15 p.m. Cerré los ojos, debía dormir para mañana vestir a la niña y llevarla a la escuela. Pero mi mente estaba tan evocadora y distraída que no lograba conciliar ni un poco de sueño, pensando en mi presente y recordando mi frío pasado. Había cambiado tanto… tanto que cuando recordaba como era antes no me reconocía a mí misma. La ayuda otorgada por mis amigos, Ángela y Alice. La ayuda de mis padres… de todos…

"_Bajé del taxi urgida__, mi mente aún se encontraba cerrada, cohibida. Subí el ascensor, caminaba por el pasillo torpemente, mi cuerpo temblaba con desenfreno y sentía mi labio inferior palpitar disipadamente. Saqué las llaves del bolso, un sudor frío bañaba mi frente cubriendo gran parte de mi cara, agarré mi labio entre mis dientes, reprimiéndolo… sentía que el corazón se me encogía más y más… ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?¿Por qué cuando ya todo estaba bien? ¿Por qué…?. Al abrir la puerta, entré y caí estrepitosamente a la alfombrada del piso. Grité, grité sintiendo como ese nudo salía de mi garganta, sintiendo como me desarmaba, oyendo como mi vida se partía en miles de pedazos, sin poder rearmarla, solo inservible… destruida, como siempre… débil e impotente. _

_Millares de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, bañando por completo mis mejillas, bajando por mi pecho, escondiéndose. Mi cuerpo tiritó, no sabía que, frío o vacio, por el agujero inmenso de mi pecho, no lo sabía… Encerré mi rostro entre mis rodillas, jadeando, llorando, sufriendo, angustiada… Un sabor amargo gobernó en mi boca, venía otra vez… El desagradable vomito salió de mi boca desahogado a mi lado. Apoyé mi cabeza contra la puerta, sintiendo los caminos de lágrimas colarse por entre mi pecho, mi respiración era irregular, llena de jadeos… jadeos cargados de impotencia. A mi lado estaba la mesita y sobre ella el tele-fax, lo estrellé al suelo con ira, este balbució algunas cosas antes de apagarse. Subí mis empapadas manos llenas de sudor y lágrimas hasta mi frente, echando hacia atrás parte de mi cabello descubriendo mis ojos, verdes y apagados, llenos de agonía y desesperanza…_

_Los apreté con fuerza, tragando saliva tratando de regular mi respiración. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- balbuceé -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- repetí con mi pecho bajando y subiendo. -¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!- Vociferé en un gritillo desgarrador. ¿Era de Edward? Eso era obvio, la última relación sexual que tuve fue con él… el único que ha estado conmigo es él… el único maldito que me ha hecho esto. Fruncí todos mis gestos, eso era lo que más ira me daba. ¿De él? ¿Por qué? Cuando pensaba que ya todo había acabado, cuando por fin pensaba que mis problemas habían finalizado… venía otro problema más… Cuando pensé que él ya me había olvidado, cuando ya estaba limpia y alegre, cuando ya había parado ese sexo dañino y adicto, cuando todo ya había finalizado… No, aún no, eso no se terminaba ahí, tenía que seguir, dañándome mas y mas, hasta disolverme del mundo… _

_De repente dejé de llorar, de pronto esto podía ser un error, un mísero error, una broma pesada, tal vez, solo tal vez… Eso tenía que ser un error. Me paré del suelo con torpeza, tropezando con mis propios pies, gateé hasta el pequeño archivador, había una variedad de cosas, papeles, objetos, un paquete de inyecciones – Donde están- Murmuré desesperada. Hallé cantidades razonables de pruebas de embarazos, regalados por el hospital y las ferias de salud. Llegué al baño intranquila, me senté en el inodoro e introduje aquel tubo en mi ceñida intimidad. Lo miré, tendría que esperar menos de media hora para saber la realidad, mi frente de bañaba de nuevo con ese sudor frío y pegajoso. Pasaron los segundos, los minutos y pude percibir el color rojizo… avisándome… que era así. Lo lancé contra el suelo e inmediatamente se partió – Maldición, maldición- Murmuré, enfrentándome a la realidad, ya no había vuelta atrás… Abortar… no era una opción… no para mí._

Abrí los ojos con pereza, la luz que entraba por la ventana me cegaba, un largo bostezo salió de mi boca, estiré mis brazos hacia arriba y después de parpadear un par de veces observé el reloj digital que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche, marcaba las 6:30 p.m. – ¡Oh, Santo Cielo!- Exclamé mientras saltaba fuera de la cama en una extraña maroma. Me coloqué mis pantuflas, tropecé con una silla de lujo que estaba a un lado de la puerta y salí urgida en busca de Nessie. Entré a la habitación y ahí estaba ella, plácidamente dormida. Caminé con cuidado hasta el borde de la cama y le empecé a dar miles de besitos en los brazos, en las mejillas y en la barriguita, esta, abría los ojos con paciencia mientras reía dulcemente… amaba a mi hija.

Nessie, hay escuela, levántate- Ella tapó su rostro con la almohada negándose – Sí, dale, te divertirás hoy- Le incité, ella salió de la cama con parsimonia y tranquilidad. Le seguí y entramos juntas a la ducha mientras ella se fregaba los ojos intentando quitarse el sueño. Salió junta a mi envuelta en una rosada toalla. La vestí de una manera rápida y apresurada, una falda verde manzana con un par de mariposas bordadas abajo, una blusa de mangas largas hasta las muñecas de tonalidad amarilla pastel, le amarré una bufanda del mismo color que la falda al cuello, ya que estábamos en otoño. Le preparé una taza de cereal azucarado con suma rapidez y me aligeré a cambiarme.

Salí de mi habitación peinando mi cabello dejándolo suelto, agarré una tajada de pan y la embutí en mi boca, tomé las llaves y el bolso del comedor junto con el maletín rosa de Nessie. La niña reposaba en el mueble viendo caricaturas, apagué el tv y halé del brazo de ella. Me aseguré de cerrar los cerrojos de la puerta y entrar al impecable ascensor, bajamos por él, me despedí del portero en una movida de mano. Entré al automóvil después de acomodar a Nessie en el asiento trasero.

"_Ya era mi tercer día dentro de este apartamento, este sucio apartamento… muriendo, lenta y agónicamente, sin hacer nada por mi vida, solo aquí, en el baño, en la tina, tratando de sentirme limpia, tratando de engañarme y decirme que todo está bien y que el embarazo no es verdad, no es mi verdad… Introduje todo mi cuerpo de nuevo dentro de la tina, esperando que al cerrar los ojos y volver a abrir me encontrara en otro lugar… o tal vez cerrar los ojos y no volverlos a abrir más… nunca más. Se escuchaba estúpido, solo de cierta forma, no sé donde coños había quedado mi supuesta fuerza…La fuerza con la que había soportado tantas cosas anteriormente… se había deshecho…._

_Mis cabellos subieron, abrí los ojos, encontrándome el enmugrecido cielo raso de mi techo, el cual veía borroso a causa del agua. Un grupo de burbujas salieron de mi boca, subiendo, quitándome el oxígeno. Salí a la superficie __mientras mis hebras castañas se pegaban en mi nuca, hombros y espalda. Perdí mi mirada en el pasillo de salida, quedándome quieta, solo sintiendo mi respiración, y ya, solo silencio… Flexioné mis rodillas hasta los pechos, apoyé mi mentón en ellos – Es de Damián- Me repetí en un murmullo, consciente de lo que estaba pasando, consciente de lo que pasaría ahora en adelante. – Es mi culpa- Pronuncié parpadeando para quitar el resto de agua de mis pestañas. Era mi culpa, si, no iba a ganar nada echándome la culpa, pero por lo menos sentiría su peso, pagaría las consecuencias, quiero ser fuerte, quiero devolverme ese privilegio, no quiero morir aquí. Las lágrimas salieron irremediablemente de mis ojos, bañándome las mejillas, como cuarta vez esta madrugada. Me levanté de la tina como morosidad. Caminé hasta el espejo, me observé ¿esto era yo? ¿Esto era en lo que me había convertido? Me llené de ira, una ira fuerte, alcé mi brazo y con fuerza golpeé el espejo, partiéndolo instantáneamente, la sangre no se hizo esperar y una raja en mi mano se descubrió alusiva. Con un poco de temor cogí papel higiénico y lo enrollé con nerviosismo en mi mano, haciendo total presión en la herida. Mi intención era golpear aquella imagen reflejada en el espejo, no quería ser hacer así, no quería verme así… _

_Me senté presionando mi mano, fruncí en ceño, ¿Me quedaría así? ¿Qué pensaría Jacob? Seguro estuviese más que decepcionado de esto… ¿Soporté su muerte y no soportaría esto? El me repetía una y otra vez 'Las cosas malas conllevan las cosas buenas' Eso era lo que me decía. ¿Un obstáculo me haría morir? ¿Me dejaría vencer? La decepción de todos al verme así, derrotada, vencida, pisoteada… Jacob… _

_Me paré decidida, me restregué las manos contra mis mejillas quitando el resto de lágrimas – No mas, ya no- Me dije... – Nunca más… débil e impotente…"_

Llegué con urgencia al recinto infantil, varios niños estaban sentados en sillas de colores, alrededor de mesas triangulares, circulares y cuadradas. Antes que Nessie se alejase, le planté un sonoro beso en la mejilla y ella se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigas. Ángela se acercó a mí con una grande y deslumbrante sonrisa llena de alegría – Mucho _Barney _le está afectando el cerebro –Me dije a mi misma intentando no reírme en su muy contenta cara.- ¡Hola, Lena! –Me saludó con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, yo correspondí de igual manera. Cuando me separé de ella la reparé, tenía el cabello más largo, y permanecía agarrado por un gancho, se lo había tinturado de un rojo natural, se veía bastante bonita.

¡Mamá, Abel me está molestando! –Avisó una niña de cabello castaño claro con el rostro bañado en pecas y con los ojos de color gris gateado, era hermosa esa niña. Carrie la tomó en brazos, según podía apreciar la niña tenía 3 o 4 años. Carrie era madre de cuatro hijos, ¡era peor que los conejos! Y eso, hace un año había dado a luz a un niño, y por lo que podía evaluar era dueña de una leve barriguita que era igual a otro feto mas – ¡Dios santo, no sé cómo puedes tanto! –Le dije de manera acusadora –Agradecí al de allá Arriba el haberme mandado una niña apacible y muy poco molesta. En cambio ella tenía 4 hijos y uno en camino, y además, me podía dar el lujo de decir que aquellos niños no eran muy agradable del todo. –Querida, yo vivo para ellos- Sí, de eso me había dado cuenta, ella amaba los niños, es más, había montado una su propia guardería infantil de estudio – ¿Cómo estás, como te ha ido? –Me preguntó consolando a la niña en brazos.

Pues nada nuevo, ahora debo ir al hospital –Procesé lo último- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Debo ir al hospital! –Salí de ahí apurada.

Estacioné el auto en el parqueadero y bajé rápidamente de el – Oh demonios, se me hace tarde –Correteé apresurada subiendo las escaleras de la entrada y abrí la gran puerta de cristal. Hacía dos años mi vida había dado un giro de 360° -económicamente hablando- Ya no solo era una médico más del hospital, mi esfuerzo y arduo trabajo estudiando por fin había dado resultado y me habían a directora, eso me había aliviado tanto que lo catalogué como un milagro divino. En las condiciones en las que me encontraba antes suponía que no podía sobrevivir mucho cuando Nessie solo tenía 3 años y yo estaba aún mas demacrada, no me desvanecía por la ayuda de mis padres, Mila y Carrie, que eran mi apoyo principal, eran los muros que no me hacían caer. Sin embargo, no podía pretender quedarme toda la vida sobre ellos y lo demostré ganándome ese puesto –Que por supuesto yo merecía.

Llegué desesperada a la puerta de la oficina y busqué las llaves para abrir y noté que no tenía seguro, fruncí el ceño, esta puerta siempre la cerraba con seguro… Tomé la manilla y empujé la puerta levemente, encontré todo ordenado, como lo había dejado ayer… pero… percibí la silueta de alguien que no me esperaba…

**¡Hooolaaa! ¿Les gustó? Espero qe siii! Se qe me quieren matar en este mismo instante lo sé!**

**Ja!**

**Pero no lo hagan por que aun falta un cap, mis chicas! Esperen con paciencia si?**

**Publicaré pronto, así qe paciencia! Un datito! El titulo del fic es una canción, se llama Weak and Powerless, significa Debil e impotente, por eso es qe esa frasesita sale tanto!**

**Bueno! Me voy!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**

**Exijo reviews!**

**Recuerden:**

_**Entre **__**más **__**reviews**____**más **__**rápido es ¡!**_

**NªnACrOw **®


	6. Questions and surprises

_**Hola mis lectoraaas, no me maten! Seré breve, lean el cap. **_

_**Pd: por cierto ahí hice otro fic que se llama "Friend or foe" muy bueno.**_

_**¡Bueno, aquí presento!**_

**Questions and surprises**

-¿Alice?- Indagué sin estar muy segura. La chica de cabello corto y castaño en un corte totalmente novedoso, volteó con exageración y amplió su vista lo más que pudo y con un pañuelo blanco limpió nuevas lágrimas que salían por sus brillosos ojos ámbar. Saltó de la silla en un brinco y corrió hacia mí colgándose melosamente de mi cuello.

- ¡Hermana!- Lloriqueó mojando y ensuciando parte de mi hombro. Me quedé callada, esto era completamente nuevo para mí, estando tan inadvertida y poco comunicada como para esperarme este tipo de cosas. Procesé de nuevo todo ¿Cuándo había pasado esto? Está bien, hace dos minutos que estoy procesando esto y aún no recapacito. Alice tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la nariz completamente roja, soltó de nuevo al llanto volviendo a su posición inicial y he ahí cuando reconsideré. Me alejé de ella un poco y fui a la parte de atrás de mi escritorio, tomé mi frente con mi mano y la miré durante dos minutos perpleja de la realidad

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Procesé sin estar muy segura de por donde iniciar este repertorio. Alice paró el llanto y me miró de nuevo.

- Acaso… ¿no me quieres aquí, hermanita?- Preguntó temerosa y parando bruscamente el llanto. Yo arrugué el ceño, ella sabía exactamente a lo que me refería.

- No digas estupideces- Regañé acercándome a ella y apoyándome en el borde del escritorio, ella caminó insegura hacia la silla y volvió a secar las lagrimas por enésima vez.- O sea, quiero decir, ¿tú no estabas en Milán?- Examiné su rostro mientras colocada mi mano en mi frente como suelo hacerlo cuando las cosas no están en su lugar. Alice se sentó en la silla aun mirándome. Yo aún esperaba respuestas, pero al parecer ella no estaba lo suficientemente preparada como para dármelas.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?- Pregunté cambiando mi rigidez a 'algo' más abierto para no acosarla verbalmente, no quería que se sintiese incómoda ni nada por el estilo. Sé que la vida está llena de sorpresas, pero es que, la verdad, no creo que alguien haya recibido más sorpresas que yo en su vida.

- Ayer en la noche- ¿Cambios de humor? No era nada nuevo para ella, siempre hacia lo mismo, cambiaba del llanto a la alegría y de la euforia a la cólera, era algo totalmente extraño, y ahora no era la excepción, su bipolaridad estaba vigente, postrada ahí frente a mí, deseosa de contarme todo lo que había pasado allá, sonreí, esta era mi hermanita. – Oh, hermana, fue maravilloso, todas las modelos lucían espectaculares, y la feria fue de lo mejor, diseñadores, modelos y gente sumamente adinerada y famosa estaba allá, conversé con muchos de ellos.- Sus ojos brillaban como caros diamantes. –Mis modelos eran hermosísimas, había una muy parecida a ti, solo que era más alta y de cabello marrón.-

- ¿Cómo? ¿Tus modelos?- Pregunté un poco interesada, lo que habían sido meses, ya parecían años de incomunicación

- Oh sí, no sabes esta parte de la historia… ¡Soy diseñadora!- Chilló saltando de la silla – En ascenso, pero diseñadora al fin y al cabo. Jasper y yo empezamos en eso y ya llevamos tiempo en eso.

- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho, ah? Vamos, me siento como si me hubiese perdido de mucho, ya no me siento como la favorita- Hice un adorable puchero por no estar debidamente informada por ser la mejor amiga de esta ex-modelo.

- Bella, esto es algo totalmente nuevo, tan solo llevo 6 meses en esa industria y ni te imaginas lo maravilloso que es, la palanca de ser una supermodelo y Jasper por ser uno de los mejores fotógrafos nos sirvió de algo, los contactos, querida. Ya pudimos entrar a la feria y todo. ¿No te parece sensacional?- Reí, ella era genial. La abracé y sentí como iba a llorar de nuevo.- No hagas eso, volveré a llorar y arruinaré más mi maquillaje- Me separé de ella y la miré con orgullo, siempre se le cumplieron sus sueños con sudor y sangre. – Oh, tienes que ver esto.- Saltó de su silla hacia una **enorme**maleta en la esquina de la oficina. Sacó de allí toneladas de ropa y las lanzó sobre el escritorio; eran de todos los colores, formas, telas y tamaños; Zapatos, chaquetas, blusas, vestidos y uno que otro gorrito.

- ¿Y esto?- Pregunté alzando una ceja un tanto desconcertada, o más bien, impactada.

- ¡Para ustedes, pensé que sería mucho mejor renovar tu armario!- Chilló irguiéndose de nuevo- Esto es para mí sobrinita, esto también, oh, y aquello también- La miré enternecida, es cierto, mi hermana siempre me haría falta, era un persona irremplazable, de verdad, era un persona que siempre estaría en el corazón de una persona.- Oye, por cierto, ¿Dónde está Nessie?- Se levantó de repente con un vestido rosado entre sus manos- La miré con una ceja alzada ¿Ahora es que se iba a dar cuenta que ella no estaba conmigo? Efectos tardíos debo decir.

- En la escuela- Respondí colocando un flequillo rebelde tras mi oreja y dirigiéndome hacia mí escritorio a buscar los lentes, de un tiempo para acá me ha estado dando dolor de cabeza por esforzar mucho la vista. Alice me miró, pero no le presté mucha atención, hasta cuando escuché un jadeo…

- ¿Ya está en la escuela?- La sentí jadear de nuevo, y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas de nuevo ¿De dónde rayos sacaba tantas lagrimas? ¿Acaso…era una fuente inagotable de mocos y lagrimas? Al parecer… sí, allí estaba ella llorando de nuevo como una niña chiquita, ni mi hija lloraba tanto como ella. - ¿Tan grande está?- Se secó las lagrimas. – ¡Como pasa el tiempo, Santo cielo!

- Ya, Alice, deja de chillar, no te preocupes, tú eres la única que no se ubica en el tiempo ni en el espacio, estamos envejeciendo, además ya no te queda del maquillaje, no insistas en limpiártelas antes que salgan, ya está completamente arruinado. Y sí, sí está en la escuela. Qué te parece si hacemos esto. Vuelve a la casa de tus padres y busca más ropa, deja el auto allá y yo a los seis paso por ti ¿dale? Con la niña, claro. ¡Ah! Y de paso saludo a tus padres, tengo bastante que nos los veo- Alice decidió pensarlo por un momento, vi una expresión indescifrable, la mayoría de veces sabía y reconocía cada una de sus expresiones… pero al parecer… algo en ella había cambiado.

- ¡Bueno, pero sé puntual, sabes cómo soy con eso!- Alice dio un saltito y caminó danzante hasta su bolso. Se arregló el cabello y posicionó sus lentes de sol. Me dio una última sonrisa y salió del recinto como toda una artista.

- Hay Dios, que día más raro- Susurré un poco asfixiada. Organicé las 'toneladas' de ropa que se encontraban sobre el escritorio y las sillas y ubiqué todo en su lugar. El hecho de que Alice haya llegado, no significa que no trabajaré, la verdad, es que lo último que quiero perder es mi puesto. La llegada de Alice me sorprendió de sobre manera, no entendí lo que pasaba, esperaré a que ella sola me lo diga, sé que así será. Me senté en la cómoda silla de cuerillo negro y miré hacia la puerta, necesitaba algo, sí, ya sé que era lo que me faltaba, un vaso grande de café descremado…

"…_- Hay por Dios, hay Dios, creo que es hora…- Cerré los ojos al recibir una fuerte punzada de mi "bestia" pateadora. No pude reprimir un chillido de dolor, mas nada en respuesta de los dos 'espectadores' que tenía en frente. Sobé mí __**enorme **__barrigona para apaciguar el dolor, pero otra punzada llego… por algo soy médico y… sé lo que significa… rompí fuente… - ¡Ah, el mounstro quiere salir!- Grité, los 'personajes' de las mesas vecinas solo atinaron a mirarme como imbéciles, y los 'artistas' que tenía enfrente tampoco reaccionaban, que ¿acaso pensaban que pariría aquí?- ¡Duele!- Exclamé golpeando la mesa con las manos, Dios, no podíamos estar en el lugar menos indicado: La plaza de comidas del centro de la ciudad. Alice se quitó 'sus caras gafas de sol' y me miró con ojos aturdidos, nadie se movía – Joder, muévanse par de asnos- Les vociferé exasperada, Alice reaccionó con torpeza, antes que Jasper- ¡Saca el celular, Jasper!- Chilló Alice, él aún seguía en la luna, o yo que sé, ¡pero lo que necesitaba ahora mismo era un bendita ambulancia! Coloqué mis manos sobre mi abdomen en un inútil intento de apaciguar las dolorosas contracciones…"_

El día estaba tomando un color rojizo, y la brisa había empezado a hacerse más fría. Agarré el chaquetón que estaba sobre el perchero y salí agarrando mi bolso. Casi eran las 6:30 de la tarde. Humedecí mis labios y caminé fuera de la oficina, estoy segura de que Alice estaría odiándome en estos momentos. Me despedí de las enfermeras en un gesto con la mano. Salí del hospital y visualicé mi auto a lo lejos. Caminé apresurada, Ángela también debería estar odiándome por tener que esperarme a recoger a la niña. Subí al auto y suspiré antes de prenderlo y acelerarlo para llegar lo antes posible. El tráfico no era tan insoportable, por lo que se me hizo fácil escabullirme entre los otros carros hasta llegar a la guardería, que no estaba a mucho del hospital. Ángela me esperaba afuera con su niña en brazos y el niño amarrado de su mano para que no hiciese ningún tipo de travesura. Y mi hermosa niña de ojos verdes agarrando su peluche. Me bajé del auto y ella corrió hacia mí.

- ¡Mami!- Se abrazó a mis piernas y yo la cargué con el cuidado para que no se le viesen las bragas.

- Hm, que le habrás hecho a mi hija para que corriese así- Acusé con la mirada al niño que solo se escondió detrás de mis piernas de Ángela. Reí por dentro, esto era demasiado gracioso- Ten cuidado con tu hijo, Angie.

- ¡Ey, hablas como si fuese un diablillo!- Me regañó, vi como Nessie le sacaba la lengua a él y él a ella. Ángela se acercó a mi oído- Oye, creo que seremos familia.

- ¡He, no digas eso! – Hice un gesto con las dos manos en estilo de cruz- ¡Ajéate de mi, Ángela, no des planes de matricidio a mi hija!-

- ¿Y por qué no?, tu hija es preciosa, mira esos ojos verdes y ese cabello cobrizo y ¡esas mejillitas tan rojas! Es una hermosura, seguro que nuestros nietos serán la cosa más bella que existan sobre la tierra- Comentó ella subiendo un poco sus ojos imaginándoselos y haciéndose falsas ilusiones.

- No, no, ni lo pienses, querida –Hice gestos con la mano negándome rotundamente a ese pacto diabólico que estaba tramando ella en su 'infantil' mente perversa- No creas que mi hija será un conejo ninfómana como tú –Reí después de aquel comentario, ella hizo un gesto con la boca en desacuerdo por mi chiste. Agarré el bolso de mi hija y lo lancé dentro al auto. Nessie se sentó en el asiento trasero y caminé al delantero encendiendo el auto para salir de allí. Me despedí de Angela y su familia con un gesto de mano y arranqué.

"_..-¡Llévenla a la sala de parto!- Ordenó el médico encargado de mí. Fruncí mis párpados, mi tía tenía razón, parir era como sentir un ladrillo grande y rasposo en el trasero. Inhalé y exhalé lo más rápido que pude en un intento de apaciguar ese dolor matador. Agarré la bata que tenía puesta con gran fuerza. Gracias a Dios y solo es un bebé y no dos, como anhelaba yo cuando estaba niña "quiero tener gemelas", no sé en qué mierda estaba pensando. Abrí mis piernas al llegar a ese lugar, dos enfermeras se posaron a mi lado, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, no sé para qué, ¿me darían apoyo moral? Gotas inmensas de sudor se deslizaban por las mejillas, frente, cuello y pecho. En mi frente arrugada por el ceño fruncido se pegaba mi cabello. – 1, 2, 3- era lo que escuchaba decir a las enfermeras, era verdad, era tan solo apoyo moral, reuní fuerzas y empujé con mis músculos abdominales a esa criatura. Las enfermeras repetían una y otra vez el mismo proceso.- ¡1, 2, 3!- ¡¿Lo que era cuestión de 10 minutos se parecía mucho a una hora, de cuando acá uno tarda tanto en parir? Me sentí morir al sentir que todo había pasado y a lo lejos, logré escuchar- Es una hermosa y saludable niña…-"_

-¡Buenas!- Exclamé al verle la cara a la mamá de Alice- Hola, señora Esme ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Pregunté interesada.

- ¡Hola, hija! ¡Tiempo sin verte!- Me acogió con sus brazos en un abrazo cariñoso- ¿Deseas pasar?- Indagó al separarse de mí y mirarme a la cara, yo negué con la cabeza antes de responder-

- Hasta que por fin llegas, Oveja- Reprochó Alice interviniendo en la conversación súbitamente. –Mamá, hasta luego, te amo, que tengas una buena noche- Le plantó un beso en la mejilla a su madre y cargó un maletín media de un escandaloso color fucsia, removió la punta de la bufanda que descansaba en su hombro y lo posó en su espalda haciendo gestos propios de una actriz europea. Suspiré, jamás cambiaría.

- ¡Adiós, señora Esme, un gusto verle!- Me despedí con un abrazo igual de efusivo que el anterior y caminé hacia el auto. Al entrar al auto vi a Alice de nuevo chillando como una estúpida mirando a Nessie.- No te vayas a enamorar de ella, ¿eh?- Bromeé, ella me ignoró, tocándole el cabello y mirándola enternecidamente.

- ¡Eres tan hermosa! Deberías ser modelo como tu hija, se ve que tendrás una gran estatura, tus ojos, tu cabello tú cara, ¡lo tienes todo!- Después de decir eso me miró a mi por el espejo del retrovisor, ya sabía que me diría- ¡Tú hija tiene que ser modelo!- Rodé los ojos, siempre me decía algo como eso. Dirigí de nuevo mi vista al frente, sentí su gruñido, reí por dentro, no había mejor manera de molestar a Alice que ignorándola- Tú madre te tiene envidia, no te preocupes, serás una exitosa rompe corazones- Le giñó el ojo a Nessie con complicidad, ella tan solo la miró con cara de '¿y yo que hice?' Alice la abrazó y ronroneó como un gato al tenerla en sus brazos. – ¿Cómo esta hermosura pudo ser creado por un monstro como tú, ah? Aún no lo comprendo – Comentó antes de despegarse de ella.- ¡Bella, no puedes hacerle esto a tu hija! Ella tiene que ser una modelo- Gritó tratando de convencerme, yo solo la seguí ignorándola. No tardamos mucho en llegar a mi hogar, estacioné el auto en el parqueadero y bajé mi bolso y el de Nessie. Alice se encargó de lo suyo, tomé la mano de la niña y la guié hasta el ascensor.

"_.. Desperté adolorida, por fin había pasado todo, estaba feliz, por fin tenía a mi hija, mi hermosa hija Nessie. Ahora que sabía que ya tenía a mi hija, nadie me detendría. Como quisiera que Jacob estuviese aquí para verla, cargarla, besarla y acompañarnos a ambas. El indicado para hacer eso sería… Edward…, pero no, él estaba de más, el no era parte de esto y el jamás se acostumbraría a ser padre, estas no son cosas para él. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos-_

_¡Soy tía!- gritó Alice al entrar a la habitación seguida de Jasper que llevaba un gran adorno florado, globos y un peluche, sonreí, pulsé un botón cerca a mí para llamar a las enfermeras. - ¿Cómo está la madre más hermosa del universo?- Sonreí de nuevo, mi hermana siempre me daba ánimos para no darme golpes de pecho con mis pensamientos. Mi madre y mi padre ingresaron a la instancia llenando la habitación. Me suponía yo lo inmunda que me encontraba en esos momentos. Alice sacó una cámara de video y empezó a memorizar la ocasión, yo solo tapé mi rostro con una almohada. La puerta sonó y una enfermera entró seguida de otra, que llevaba un bulto envuelto en sedosas sabanas. Ambas se acercaron a mí, mostrándome la maravilla de hija que tenía… Tan solo me quedé callada, no había nada que decir la verdad. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar, todos miraban atónitos a la niña, yo solo la tomé en brazos y la detallé, no acabaría con ese momento tan importante en mi vida, ignoré las miradas de aquellos, pasando por alto lo verdaderamente evidente…_

_Tomaré un poco de aire, nos vemos al rato- Informó Jasper alejando los comentarios posiblemente imprudentes de Alice, la tomó de brazo y la sacó de la habitación evitando más incomodidad en el lugar. Agarré las manitos de Nessie, me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras apretaba con su mano uno de mis dedos, mi corazón dio un vuelco, amaba a esa niña. Ya estaba consciente de que pasaría después, las preguntas, las suposiciones, los comentarios y las opiniones me golpearían una detrás de otras, bombardeándome, podría huir, pero no por mucho tiempo…"_

-Alice, pide pizza al teléfono que está en la pared de la cocina. Yo vestiré a Nessie, ¿dale?- Tomé a Nessie en brazos y la llevé a su dormitorio.- ¡El avión! –La tomé con los dos brazos y la zarandeé hasta lanzarla en la cama, donde le empecé a hacer cosquillas, ella reía y lágrimas salían de sus ojos cuando lo hacía, le alcé la camisa y le soplé la barriguita- Hermosa hija, ¿quieres que te lea un cuento? –Ella asintió y yo le hice más cosquillas hasta que paró de nuevo- Entonces, ve a cepillarte los dientes ¿entendido?- Respondió con un sí y salió hacia el cuarto de baño. Abrí el closet y saqué un pequeño camisón color rosa con detalles amarillos y lo dejé sobre la cama, busqué entre la estantería un buen libro para leer que ella no haya escuchado antes, y lo encontré, un libro que me leía mi madre cuando yo era una niña. Nessie llegó pronto a la habitación, estiró sus bracitos para que le quitara la camisa, ella sola se quitó sus pantalones y con mi ayuda de colocó el camisón. Se acostó rápidamente introduciéndose en la sabana, esperando expectante el cuento que le contaría hoy.

_Había una vez, una oveja, pasiva y tranquila, comiendo del pasto seco que había en el lugar, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, y las nubes lo acompañaban de cerca, admirando su belleza. La oveja caminó y caminó en busca de pasto verde, ya que aquel pasto seco era desagradable, pronto, se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había ido, pero no importaba, ahí estaba ella comiendo del delicioso pasto verde que tanto anhelaba. Deleitada con el sabor de aquel pasto, no prestó atención del peligro que se acercaba, masticó con exquisitez el manjar frente a sus ojos. Se sintió observada y volteó, ahogó un grito que se atascó en su garganta, un gigante león la asechaba. _

_-No me hagas daño, por favor- Rogó la oveja con ojos suplicantes, mientras observaba los movimientos de él, ella se dio cuenta de algo, ese león no era como todos, era un león hermoso e imponente, fuerte. – No seas tonta- Se dijo así misma- Ese león solo quiere comerme, solo quiere saciar su hambre- Se reprochó, dando un paso atrás. El león la rodeó, hipnotizándola con los ojos._

_- ¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo? –Indagó sarcásticamente aquel león, riendo con ironía –Eres una oveja apetitosa, contigo, seguramente saciaré mi hambre dos o tres días- Le dijo. La oveja se estremeció al oírlo, era horrible escuchar como él la trataba como comida, sus lágrimas resbalaron por su pelaje y él se sintió aturdido. –No tienes por que llorar, será algo rápido- El león pensó, que con esas palabras, ella huiría inmediatamente de ahí, dándole a él diversión para cazarla. _

_La oveja, tan solo se quedó ahí, con la cabeza baja, resignándose a su muerte. De repente alzó su mirada digna y triste. Este sería su final. El león se sorprendió al ver la expresión de la oveja, a pesar de saber que él era mucho más fuerte, ella seguía ahí, esperando._

_¿Por qué no huyes, ovejita? ¿Acaso no temes morir?- Preguntó el león dando un paso adelante, comenzando el juego. La oveja lo miró a los ojos, no le retaba, solo demostraba la responsabilidad que asumía._

_No huiré, es mi culpa que esto pase, yo me alejé para encontrar algo mejor, pero me encontré con la muerte… huir es de cobardes, y sé, que aunque corra, tú irás detrás de mí, a comerme, ¿no es así, león?- Le respondió ella segura de sí misma- Estas son las consecuencia de desobedecer a mi pastor, así que acaba conmigo lo más rápido que puedas- El león se quedó atónito ante aquella respuesta, no se esperó algo así de una oveja. Un sentimiento se despertó en su frío corazón al escuchar a esa oveja, que a pesar de ser débil por dentro, era muy fuerte. _

_La oveja cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando su fin, pero solo sintió como el león le daba un beso. Ella abrió los ojos estupefacta, todo esto era una sorpresa. El león la miró maravillado, era una oveja pequeña y valiente, pero la amaba, por que aunque el fuese el rey de la selva y el animal más fuerte, no tenía la fortaleza que aquella insípida oveja poseía. _

_No puedo creer, que yo, el más fuerte de los animales, me haya enamorado de mi presa- Dijo el león, enternecido por aquel débil animal.- Y así, el león se enamoró de la oveja._

_Que oveja tan estúpida- Respondió la oveja, dándose cuenta que era correspondida por aquel animal, sabía ella, que era un peligro para toda la vida, pero quería arriesgarse a ese amor prohibido._

_Que león tan morboso y masoquista- Finalizó el león, antes de darle otro beso a la oveja._

_Fin _

¡Tarán!- Exclamé al terminar el cuento- ¿te gustó?- Pregunté a mi niña que solo sonría.

¡Me gustó muchísimo, mamá!- Dijo ella sentándose en la cama, acomodándose el cabello a un lado del hombro.

Cuando estaba niña mi mamá me lo leía muy seguido, era mi cuento favorito- Comenté recordando lo mucho que me gustaba. Observé el reloj en forma de corazón que colgaba de la pared.- Por Dios, ya es tarde, debes dormir, cariño, te amo- La arropé despidiéndome pero ella me detuvo agarrando mi mano.

Mamá, ¿así fue el amor entre tú y papá?- Y definitivamente, esa pregunta me cogió por sorpresa.

_A pesar de ocultar muchas cosas, yo sabía, que entre cielo y tierra…no hay secretos_

**BUENOOO! MÁS O MENOS DOS AÑOS PARA ACTUALIZAR, pero lo hice! Hoy leí una frase que decía, dejar las cosas a medias es de mediocres, y lo último que qiero ser es una mediocre, eso me dijo algo conciso, actualizar fics, mis lectoras están expectantes de ver el final de este fic o no?**

**Buenoo aquí les traje un capitulo, ojalá ojalá sea el penúltimo, se acerca el fin, señoritas y señoritos.**

**Aquí los dejoo!**

**Ami, como una vez te dije, lo prometido es deuda, aquí te lo traje, espero y te guste, reina 3**

**NªnACrOw **®


End file.
